The Captain and the Spy
by Bingo7
Summary: Dasian is in trouble. His current spies are treacherous, causing terrible losses to his rebel army. He meets up with a fairy and reluctantly lets her spy. Some Romance...Wrote this thing when I was 11! Please reply!
1. Chapter 1

**The Captain and the Spy**

**Prologue**

Rain poured from the sky and thunder boomed in the dark. The shadows of towering trees were barely visible until a streak of lightening flashed behind them, giving the forest an eerie glow for a split second. A horse reared in fright and screamed into the darkness. As its hooves came down with a clap, the rider's voice boomed at it, as he brought down a whip on the horse's flanks, causing it to scream again. The man swung off his mount and handed the reins to another man, who seemed to be his servant. He was shaking in his boots, terrified of the storm and his master.

"Hold him till I return, Palti," growled the man. Clutching his cloak tighter around himself, the man hunched his shoulders forward and plunged into the sheets of rain. It wasn't a minute before he came to an entrance of a cave. He dunked inside and continued down a dark corridor. Several times he had to side step a stalactite or a stalagmite jutting out before him. He growled and swore each time, wishing the occupants of this dismal place would keep a light somewhere to show travelers the way.

He came upon a fire, glowing in the center of a cavern's room. A large kettle hung over the fire something red and boiling was in the pot. An old woman was sitting cross-legged in front of it, her eyes closed. Grey, stringy hair fell around her wrinkled face, and a ragged tunic was the only thing she wore.

"I was expecting you, King Felipe," said the old woman not even opening her eyes to look at her visitor.

"Then you know that I have come to rightfully earn that title," murmured the man, his eyes thin.

"Yes. You want to be king," she sighed drearily as if she had gone through this sort of conversation a thousand times. "'Tis an old wish, I've had many men come to me with that wish. The simple answer is always the same." She opened her eyes and gazed at the man. Her gaze was dark and evil. When he raised an eyebrow in questioning she said, "You must kill your brothers immediately."

Felipe snorted. "That is easy enough. I am the strongest of the three, and they won't dare resist."

"You must also kill their wives, and Gespian, son of your older brother."

Felipe started visibly, then instantly nodded. All the royal family who was loyal to the current king had to die, down the last child.

"There will be two people who will be great threats to you. They will help Gespian tremendously if he lives. One is a fairy. A fairy who can not cry."

Felipe's eyes widened and he took a step back. "A fairy! Where does he live?"

"The fairy was born two days ago near the fairies' realm. I can easily send one of our dragons and dispose of the creature."

"Fine," said Felipe curtly.

"Dasian (day-sion), son of Riley, must also be killed."

Now Felipe was really surprised. "Dasian, son of Riley! Why him?" The image of the young eight-year-old boy flashed in his mind. He was Gespian's playmate and the son of a deceased noble man. He was not high in rank, and did not seem like a threat to Felipe's pathway to the throne.

"Because he is loyal to Gespian, he will become the greatest threat to you in the future. Even if all of the royal family is killed, he will still harass you, for he hates you and your son, Jengo." The old witch narrowed her eyes. "If by any chance the fairy and Dasian live, you can be sure they will meet, and it will only mean death to you. The solution is to kill the two now, or in the future, kill one and the other will fail to do you any more harm."

"Do you think they will live?" asked Felipe. He wanted to make sure no one stood in his way to kingship.

The witch ignored this question, took a ladle and dipped it into the red liquid, which was boiling in the caldron. She held it up to Felipe and it cooled considerably.

"Drink this, and no man will be able to kill you. Not man, not fairy, not dwarf, not witch, and not wizard."

Felipe looked at the blood, like liquid then at the witch's gnarled face. Finally he leaned over and took the tiniest of sips.

Eighteen years later.

**Chapter 1**

Dasian slammed his fist down on the wooden table centered in the middle of the large tent and shouted, "This is outrageous! We can't trust any more of our spies!"

The men sitting in the tent all knew this statement was true, but none of them could do anything about it. They stroked their beards and glanced expectantly at each other waiting for someone to speak. The young twenty-six-year old Captain pointed a finger at two bound men standing before him, who winced at his piercing gaze and accusing gesture.

"These are the 12th and 13th spies we've had that have gone over to Felipe," he said in disgust. He turned to a young man sitting on top of a fur-lined chair. His clothes were rich, and golden crown sat on his head. Dasian addressed him in a calmer voice, "Your Majesty, how will we dispose of these... traitors?"

Prince Gespian paused thoughtfully, then raised his troubled green eyes to Dasian's flashing dark brown ones. He sighed and let his hand drop to his side. He motioned to one of his men and murmured, "Hang the spies."

The men were cringing, but not because of their shameful sentence, but because of Dasian's hurt and angry stares and his accusing words had slashed their hearts. They had once been friends of this tall, imposing young man. He had trusted them, and now they had let him down in a most dishonorable way, and that was what punished them the most.

They were lead away, and a scrawny man with a black pointy beard and comical face stood up. He only came to Dasian's waist and looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He placed his hands on his hips and said in a mocking voice, "Now all we need to do is get spies that don't betray us. Who would do that? Dasian and I can't spy on all the camps Felipe's got!"

An old man with a snowy white beard raised his feeble hand and said, "May I make a suggestion, Captain Dasian and Prince?"

"Continue, Sir Loban," said Dasian in his authoritative voice. Although the Prince was present, it was obvious Dasian was in charge. He settled down in one of the chairs beside the Prince and set his chin in his hand.

"In the great forest of Ardunt lives a valiant, large group of magical people."

"But Captain!" squawked the dwarf, interrupting Sir Loban.

Dasian's eyes again flashed at this rudeness and he retorted, "Hold your tongue, Willy."

"Thank-you, Captain." Sir Loban bowed gratefully to him, and then he continued, "Often have these beings helped the human race in their fights for liberty. But only for freedom do they take sides. If convinced our cause is just, they will gladly send you excellent spies. When the Tseians were at war against the Lartnecians the wizards gave them spies and leaders. You remember that the Tseians won that war. The powerful Lartnecians, who hadn't lost a war before, were beaten by the Tseians."

"This all sounds very good," chuckled Willy. "But who will dare go into the forest of Ardunt? Everyone knows whoever enters, never returns...or should I say never returns a _human_. There are witches, horrible creatures, ghosts, spirits, dragons, and a spell in every corner."

The room was silent. No man dared raise his hand, no one volunteered, for fear of the forest. The creatures, or wizards, spoken of by Sir Loban were known to all the men. They were the secret Masters of the known world. They were rarely seen and even kings trembled within at their presence.

"This is disgraceful," declared Dasian after a few uncomfortable minutes. He let his hand drop to his side, as he stood. "I will go to the forest of Ardunt, and find these wise masters. Willy will accompany me. We will return with help."

"What!" shrieked the little man in a high voice.

But he was ignored as the Prince said, "But Dasian, you are The Captain of the whole army, I can't lose you. If we lose..."

"You won't."

"But Captain..." began another.

"None of your words will stop me," he said firmly giving them all a warning glare. "I'm going to seek the wizards help in the forest of Ardunt. Willy and I will leave at first light."

When Dasian was determined to do something, there was no way of stopping him.

Dasian tightened the cinch on his horse's saddle, then briefly stroked the horse's grey-colored coat before securing his sword to his leather belt. He threw a dark green cloak over his shoulders and turned as the short figure of Willy entered the stable. He was leading a shaggy, little, brown pony with a pack on her back. There was frown on his face but a twinkle in his eye as he said, "Why did you have to choose me to commit suicide with you?"

"I'm not committing suicide, just you."

Willy shook his head fiercely and placed another pack on the pony. "Tell me how that is possible."

"I'll feed you to the dragon first," explained Dasian sardonically. "Then he'll choke on your bones and die, leaving me with a safe passage through the forest."

"There isn't just the dragon," huffed Willy.

"Those can be handled easily with my sword," replied Dasian calmly. He swung up onto his horse and turned him towards the stable's door. Willy scrambled onto his own mount, and the pony instantly went bucking out of the stable.

"You scoundrel!" cried Willy, "Halt! Stop! Sit still! Halt I say!" The pony didn't listen to him but continued to run and prance around, a habit she learned as a colt.

Dasian stood and waited as Prince Gespian approached him riding a light brown horse. He stopped in front of him and gazed at his best friend for a while. Finally he sighed and said sternly, "You be careful, Dasian son of Riley."

A faint smile climbed his face, "Haven't I always been careful?"

"Not always, young friend," declared Sir Loban, who was ambling towards the young men. "Though my mind is old I still remember the time you fell from the tower and broke your legs and arm, plus your mother's heart."

"I...was younger then," said Dasian awkwardly. He sat straighter and said in a confident voice, "But I am a man now and will do nothing of the sort. The sun is getting higher as we speak. So I say, farewell." He turned his horse and began to trot out of camp when the old man called again, "Not so speedy, young sir. Listen to the advice of an old one once more."

Dasian turned back and waited as the feeble man hurried to him. "Choosing spies is a tricky..."

"Yes, yes, Sir Loban, I am sure the men are true and faithful, like you said," said Dasian impatiently. His expressionless firm face was hiding the excitement within. He was a young man, and the want for adventure burned within him.

"Nay...I mean yes, they are, but do not bring back a score of young daring men like yourself, but bring a few women as well."

"Women!" Dasian looked up at Gespian questioningly. But the Prince looked just as baffled and disgusted as he. He glanced back at the old man skeptically. "Women are _not_ spies."

"Oh, but some are," he insisted, "You see, Felipe's men will be more willing to let a pretty innocent girl pass through rather than a burly man who looks like a spy or soldier. I have known many women who became outstanding spies for their country. You know Rowena, daughter of the baker. Hasn't she brought you helpful information, as well as poisoning Felipe's men?"

Dasian hesitated then reluctantly nodded, "I'll bring back some women." He then pushed into his horse's flanks and trotted out of camp. Willy, who had finally maintained his mount, hurried after him, declaring curses and oaths on his horse and Dasian.

With hard riding and little rest, Dasian and Willy reached the forest in two days. When they crossed the hill overlooking the forest and first caught sight of the forest stretched out before them, Willy gave a low whistle, "Jee, Captain, how far do you think we'll get? Two feet?"

Dasian didn't answer as they slowly started down the hill, his eyes fixed on the great mass of green before him. A small opening in the trees showed the travelers a road winding into the forest. They looked at each other in surprise. Willy exclaimed, "I didn't know there was a road in this thing."

"Neither did I," confessed the young Captain. He went in first and almost immediately the sun left his view. A few shafts of light penetrated the foliage, but other than that, their surroundings were dark. The dwarf followed, glancing around nervously, and listening to the whispering voices and sounds all around him. The ground was covered in soft moss, and the ancient trees towered over them. The horses did not seem too perturbed about the change of scene and walked steadily on.

They rode for quite some time not saying anything until all of a sudden, Willy shrieked in horror. Dasian swung around to see him franticly brushing something off his shoulder. He got down from his horse and went over to where Willy had dropped the thing. He picked it up and showed Willy what had been on his shoulder only moments ago. In between his thumb and forefinger was a tiny person, with sharp ears and no clothes.

"Here is your monster, Willy, an imp."

"Let me go!" squealed the little elf, "You're the monster!"

Dasian let him go, and the tiny creature scampered off in fright. Willy huffed and scowled as Dasian returned to his horse. But just then a huge hairy animal raced across the road. Its eyes were orange and its sloppy tongue hung from its teeth-filled mouth. It certainly looked ferocious but at the time it looked scared and frightened.

"Now that was a monster!" cried Willy as the creature disappeared on the other side of the path, grunting unpleasantly.

Another little imp ran through the grass and Dasian caught her up in a fist. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Away to my home!" she squeaked, "The dragon is awake!"

Dasian dropped her and turned to Willy, "You can finally do something useful."

Willy began to quake like an autumn leaf and whimpered, "You can't be serious!" He had thought the threat of his Captain had been a joke, but his old fear was returning to him as he thought about facing a real dragon.

The Captain mounted his horse and pushed him to a trot. "Come on," he said to Willy, "Let's go pay the dragon a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walnut the fairy sighed and lifted into the air in impatience. He flew to a fat, yellow, buttercup and jumped on it, saying, "Rose, you sleepy head, where is Anaella (uh-nay-uh)?"

The flower slowly opened and a chubby little fairy with purple hair and rosy cheeks stepped out. She looked at Walnut with a tired expression and said in a high voice, "I don't know, you had her last."

"Ohhh..." growled Walnut, "Come help me find that girl."

The fairy stretched her arms and yawned, and then she flew over to a tree. "Anaella!" cried Rose in a small voice, "Quit hiding and come out!"

"I'm not hiding," came the amused voice of a girl.

Rose flew this way and that but could not see the sought girl. She flew to a little room created by vines and trees where pretty fairies about three feet high sat sipping tulip dew. They were brushing each others unruly colorful hair and telling stories.

"Have you seen Anaella?" she asked.

They all shook their head and chuckled. The larger human size fairies didn't know either. Neither did the tiny mice and birds which shared the meadow with the fairies. Walnut had no luck either. They suddenly saw the figure of the girl stepping quietly away. They flew towards her in a rush, but as the tried to land on her, they fell through the air and landed on, nothing. The figure of the girl had just been a mirage, a small fairy trick Anaella used often.

"This isn't supposed to happen," cried Walnut, "We fairies find everything!"

"You never find me."

The two fairies turned around in joy as a beautiful young girl with long golden hair entered their flower patch. Her eyes were dark blue and looked slightly mysterious under her long dark lashes. She was dressed in a light blue graceful gown; behind her stood an elegant white unicorn. This was no illusion, the young girl was real.

"Anaella!" the fairies cried, flying to her. They each took a seat on her smooth shoulders and Walnut began to scold, "When will you ever stop hiding from us like that?"

"Never," she smiled settling down in the middle of the beautiful meadow. The unicorn stood still as Walnut and Rose continued to scold her. She just smiled and plucked up a few flowers. One was a dandelion and she blew the white seeds into her lecturer's faces, as if telling them their talking was for naught. Suddenly a horrible, long roar sounded through the forest. Anaella lifted her head in surprise, "What's that?"

The two fairies became silent and doleful. They looked at each other and said nothing.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"I guess we better tell her," mumbled Rose.

"Okay," sighed Walnut, "But I'll make it short. That is the dragon of Ardunt, Anaella. The witches put a curse on him and the humans; he sleeps for five years then awakes and feeds on human flesh."

Anaella pulled a face, "But there are no humans here."

"Oh, yes there are!" cried Rose, "You are part human!"

"Rose!"

Anaella stared at them. "What do you mean I'm part human?"

"Eighteen years ago," began Walnut in a sad voice, "The dragon awoke, even though it was not his time and found a young, human mother, who had gone to the fairy world and married a nice, fairy boy. Her fate was closed that terrible night. The next day the fairies heard a baby's laugh. They followed the sound and found a baby girl near where the dragon had eaten. They took the baby home and brought her up as their own."

"That baby was me," concluded Anaella, "So I am half human?"

"I'm afraid you are," moaned Rose.

"But why would humans come in here?"

"The witches make them have a reason, or drive them here."

"So, the dragon is getting ready to feed on human flesh," determined Anaella.

"Or is eating right now," said Rose solemnly.

"That would be interesting to see," said the girl standing up. The fairies flew off of her and cried, "No, no you can't go!" But that did not stop her. Rose pulled her hair, Walnut buzzed in her face, but Anaella was not altered. She jumped on the unicorn's back who ran lightly through the forest and easily threw the fairies off track. She slowed her steps as she felt the heat of the dragon's lair. The unicorn softly stepped through the trees until she came in sight of the dragon's cave. All around her was darkness and a foul stench.

She concealed herself and the unicorn in some thick brush, then watched in amazement as the dragon came into view. He was a sight to behold. He was huge, with large black scales and a sharp tail. His eyes were red and smoke steamed from his nostrils. His roar again echoed through the woods and Anaella felt chills go up her spine.

Suddenly a horse's clatter was heard and a high voice, the victims were coming. The dragon backed off a step at the sight of the humans and Anaella strained her neck to see who they were. The first rode a large, grey, prancing horse. He was young with dark blonde hair and a long sword drawn. He held a shield and his armor was light.

"So," murmured Anaella to herself, "This is a real human."

He seemed very confident as he glared at the dragon in an almost eager way, his dark brown eyes flashing as if telling the dragon to make the first move. Another man appeared behind him on a tiny horse. The man was tiny as well, and was all skin and bones. His black hair was disheveled as he looked timidly at the dragon.

"C-c-aptain," he stammered, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Draw your sword, Willy."

Anaella watched in fascination as the young man came near the dragon. The dragon lunged, breathing a fury of fire. The young man dodged it easily, but the dwarf was not so fast. The fire singed his hair, clothes, and the pony.

"Great Jupiter, that's hot!" he screeched. The pony began to buck into the dragon's lair squealing in pain and annoyance. The dragon was completely taken by surprise at this act and paused a moment, wondering if he should ignore them, or chomp them up. He leaned down to sniff the little horse and got a kick in the nose. That was all the time the young man needed. With his back turned, the dragon was invulnerable. He drove his sword right into the dragon's side.

The dragon twisted in pain and let out an awful howl. The pony was frightened and ran for cover, the skinny man clinging to her mane. "Stop! Halt! Stop I say!" cried the dwarf. Of course the pony did not listen but continued to run for her life.

The creature had recovered from the surprise attack and had turned on the young man in rage. Again he dodged the fire thrown at him. He then quickly took his bow and arrow and fired an arrow into the dragon's mouth, just as he was opening it for another blast of flames. The dragon again roared in pain and raised one of his claws to strike the man.

But before it landed, the little man came back, his mini sword drawn. When he saw his friend in danger he shouted in horror and rushed at the dragon. He drove his sharp sword into the dragon's heart. The dragon twisted in pain and bellowed once more before falling to the earth, dead.

* * *

Dasian looked at the dragon silently as Willy ranted on, "I told you it wasn't a good idea! You were almost killed!"

"Aye, well it wasn't much of a challenge though. I've seen better." He mounted his horse and turned back towards the road.

"Hey!" squawked Willy pushing his pony forward, "We just came from that direction!"

"I know," replied Dasian calmly. "We have to stop at the fairies realm first."

"You are still going the wrong way."

Dasian swung around in complete surprise at the woman's voice. He was even more surprised when he saw her. She was sitting on a pure white unicorn and her deep, blue eyes were shimmering. For a moment he did not know what to say. He had never seen a fairy before and the sight of one left him weak in knees. Nevertheless he quickly regained his courage and said coolly and boldly, "Then lead us in the correct direction."

She hesitated a moment looking at the audacious young man almost timidly then silently passed him and the astonished Willy and began to ride into the thick forest. Dasian rode up to her side as flowers and beautiful trees began to appear, and said, "Since you are a fairy, you must know the whole forest of Ardunt very well. I am...lost. I'm looking for the Wizard's city. Will you show me and my friend where it is?"

"I do not trust strangers who might do harm to me," she said.

"You think I would hurt a fairy after I have slain a dragon?" he asked indignantly

"Anaella!"

Two tiny fairies burst in front of them and flew to the girl in a rush. "How dare you go off like that!" chided the man fairy.

"You could have been killed!" cried the little girl fairy. Then they saw the two men and gasped. The girl fairy flew into a flower for protection and the man fairy demanded weakly, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Dasian bowed slightly to the little creature. "My name is Dasian son of Riley. This is Willy, my man."

"Aye." cried Willy snappily, "We just killed a dragon and we're..."

"Shut up, Willy," hissed Dasian, then he turned to the baffled fairies and smiled apologetically. "What are you're names?"

The fairy decided he was harmless. "I am Walnut, the fairy in the flower is Rose, and this is Anaella," he said gesturing to each one in turn.

Dasian bent down to Walnut's eye level and said, "I am here to bring back a woman to use as a spy in my army."

"We have none to give!"

"We will care and feed them the whole time," persisted Dasian.

"There is no dew in your unnatural world, and fairies only drink dew!"

"But the girl isn't pure fairy."

"How did you know that?" asked Anaella, for she hadn't known this very fact until only an hour ago.

Truth was Dasian didn't know. The words had just come out of his mouth. But he smiled slyly at his good fortune and said, "I'm a spy. I know everything."

"A spy!" cried Walnut, "Heaven help us!" Rose peeked out from her hiding place and stared at Dasian with frightened eyes.

"I'm not spying on you," assured Dasian, "I'm spying on an enemy camp trying to destroy my... unnatural world."

"War! Spying! I can not let Anaella go into this!"

"It's not your choice," stated Dasian, annoyed by the fussy fairies. He folded his arms over his chest and glanced at Anaella. "Let the girl decide," he said firmly to the little fairies.

Anaella's eyes fleeted over to her fairy guardians, Rose's hands were clasped in pleading, and Walnut was trying to look stern. Then she looked at Dasian, looking as calm as a summer's breeze, waiting for her answer. Whatever she said decided her life, either to be a beautiful fairy hiding among the aspens and willows, or to be a cloaked spy, always on the run, with hard missions. Her heart soared glad that she could actually choose her own pathway in life. She said boldly, "I will go with you to your camp."

Rose groaned and Walnut began to stutter and stammer in protest.

"Fine," cried Dasian quickly, he was afraid the fickle creatures would change their minds. "Now you can show me where the wizards live." He was relieved because half of his mission was accomplished, a woman set for a spy. Sir Loban had wanted a woman for a spy, Dasian had gotten himself a girl and he had no intention of letting her do important tasks. She would simply be a messenger, after of course they had made sure she would not betray them. He turned his horse and waited impatiently for Anaella and Willy to recover from this hasty agreement and follow him.

* * *

Anaella glanced over at Dasian who was kneeling on the ground examining the soil. His dark cape and brown tunic made her shiver. She only worn a fine blue gown, the thought of a warm heavy cloak almost made her sigh. Dasian stood and returned to his horse. He turned to Anaella and asked in his powerful voice, "Are you _sure_ we are near the wizard's city?"

"Yes. A few more miles and we'll be there."

He nodded curtly and Willy sighed loudly, "So far we've encountered one dragon, two monsters, a giant scorpion and a screeching ugly bird, your sword has been bloodied three times over. What else are in these cursed woods?"

"Quicksand, large rodents, more dragons, witches and annoying midgets," murmured Dasian, but he did not look at Willy's scowling face, for he was distracted by something in the forest around him. He turned to Anaella and asked, "Did you hear something?"

Anaella nodded briefly and said, "Someone is near."

Dasian seemed a little surprised at this answer, as if he wasn't expecting for her to hear anything. He nodded and murmured, "Aye, someone is very near."

"What are you guys talking about?" squawked Willy annoyed at his ignorance. He looked around nervously trying to catch a glimpse of the next monster they had to endure. He did not fear it, knowing Dasian would easily dispose of it as he did the other creatures.

Dasian ignored his companion and drew his sword, bellowing, "Show yourself, if you dare."

Anaella wished he had not said that as she watched ten, dark, figures surround them. Dark hoods and capes covered their faces and tall frames. They slowly walked towards the surprised travelers, their feet making no sound. Then they all stopped three yards from where they stood, and a broad shouldered form stepped up to Dasian, he was followed by two other draped figures. He seemed to be the leader of the band, for there was an aurora of reverence around him.

"You seek the wizard's realm?" he asked. His voice was low and rich, yet filled with integrity.

"Yes," said Dasian, "I perceive you are one?"

He pulled his hood back revealing a hard emotionless face with dark eyes and hair. His mouth was set firm and his thick eyebrows were furrowed thoughtfully. He was unshaven and could have been called handsome, but he was so grave looking that there was hardly any beauty in the hard lines. He was not old, hardly in his mid-thirties, yet Anaella was sure that the wise honest face was much older. The two others pulled their hoods back as well. One was a large burly man with a thick black beard and wild eyes. The other was an attractive woman with short black hair and thin lips, they all had furrowed grave faces.

"My name is Tnsaiu," declared the first wizard, "These two are Veronica and Fidel. We are all wizards and sorcerers. My Master said you would come, Captain Dasian. Please, follow me."

Dasian mounted his horse and began to follow the disappearing figures; he motioned for Anaella and Willy to do the same. They trailed the wizards for some time before they came to a large, stone archway in the middle of the forest. Symbols and designs were etched all over it. There were only three wizards now, Tnsaiu and his two associates, Veronica and Fidel. Tnsaiu went under the arch and disappeared.

Anaella blinked in astonishment. One moment he was there, the next he was not. Veronica and Fidel also vanished under the arch. Dasian did not seem mystified at all as he unflinchingly passed through the arch. Anaella and Willy glanced at each other, daring each other to go first. Anaella smiled and went first. As soon as she was through the arch, Anaella nearly gasped in astonishment. Behind her Willy exclaimed, "Leaping Lizards!"

They had just walked into Quari; city of the Wizards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tall, shiny, silvery buildings were everywhere, making Anaella squint her eyes in surprise. Everyone around them was dressed in long colorful cloaks, from the brightest yellow to the darkest green. Most of the people were men, but there were some women and children scattered about. Exotic trees lined the road rising high above the bustling city and covering the top of it, blocking out the sun. The trees were a canopy for the whole city, and did not let any light into the domain. But there was light in the wizard city. Tall pillars also lined the main street, and on top of them were large, glowing, blue balls. They were like balls of fire, but it did not crackle and dance wildly. It blazed brightly and lazily, casting over the city a misty and mysterious blue color.

As the dwarf, fairy, three wizards, and one human walked down the street, some of the wizards stopped to look in surprise. It was very rare for visitors to come to the wizard city, and the people stared at them in awe. It was Anaella and Willy who had caught their attention mostly. The wizards tended to be tall, serious, and shadowy. Willy's short cheerful figure, and Anaella's shimmering golden hair and bright white unicorn, left them speechless, or left them murmuring to one another.

Tnsaiu led them to the largest building, through another archway and into a long dark tunnel. Anaella's eyes darted here and there she disliked being in the dark where she could not see the other people. She felt trapped and helpless. It wasn't until they reached the end of the corridor, that she began to feel better. Tnsaiu opened a door into a large, green-lighted room. It looked like a forest, with the exotic trees creating the walls, and a dark soft earth.

Here they stood for just a moment, not saying anything. Then at one end the green forest opened like a door, letting three people come in. The first two were men, tall and draped, so that Anaella could not see their faces. The last one was an older woman. She was dressed in a long grey dress, and her face, unlike the others, was cheery and bright. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she looked at Anaella and Willy with great curiosity.

"Gimgimno is ready to receive you now, Captain Dasian, Tnsaiu," said one of the men.

The other said, "You may all dismount. We will care for your mounts."

Dasian glanced over at his followers as he dismounted. Anaella and Willy did the same, and the two men led the horses out of the room. Tnsaiu, Fidel, and Dasian went through the door the men had just come through, and disappeared. Willy tried to follow, but he only got a bump on the nose, when he ran into the forest wall.

"Hey!" cried Willy, "Why can't I go?"

The older woman laughed. "You are not important enough to go."

Willy scowled.

"But if you will go with Veronica, she will feed you, and you can rest from you travels."

At this Willy perked up. The older woman smiled and said, "My name is Hunara. Come, Anaella, I will take you to your room. Willy, Veronica will be pleased to escort you to yours."

Veronica looked anything but pleased, to Anaella. She almost rolled her eyes at Hunara, and she gave Willy and Anaella a haughty and annoyed glare. Willy did not notice any of this as he followed the thin dark woman out of the room.

"Now," said Hunara, "We must first find you better clothing than the ones you have. You are to become a spy, and must put off the fairy attire."

"How do you know so much about us?" Anaella asked.

"Oh, it is one of our many little tricks," she smiled, and clapped her hands several times. As the forest opened, Anaella entered into a beautiful room. It reminded her of her fairy home. The walls were covered in vines and flowers. Vines climbed up the bed posts and window frame. Birds sang sweet songs through the window and sunshine poured through the window.

"Do you like it?" asked Hunara.

"This is exactly what I lived like at my home for eighteen years," said Anaella politely. "Don't you think I've had enough of this pretty scene?"

Hunara nodded, "Aye, you are right." She raised her hands and clapped thirteen times. The room instantly changed, from a bright cheery room, to a dark dismal room. The walls were plain and the bed was more like a cot. The window was tiny and Anaella blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Oh dear," cried Hunara, "Wrong room. That is the kind Veronica likes." She clapped her hands three times and the room again changed. The walls were again made to trees, but there were no flowers, and the room had a purple glow about it. The bed wasn't nearly as fancy as the fairy bed, but it looked very comfortable to Anaella.

"You must be tired, dear," commented Hunara. "You get some sleep, and I'll go find you some food and clothing. Tomorrow you shall leave, and you must get some sleep."

Anaella nodded wearily and fell onto the bed in a deep sleep. She did not wake for some time.

The sound of rustling dresses awakened her. The light in her room was a dreamy blue; it poured from the window. Anaella jumped out of bed, fearing she had slept too long. Hunara stood at her bedside looking surprised.

"My goodness, I was being as quiet as possible so as not to wake you."

"I've always been a light sleeper," sighed Anaella.

Hunara nodded thoughtfully. "Well, now that you are up, even though it is the middle of the night, you can get dressed." She gestured to the dresses she had laid out on her bed. Anaella looked at the dresses in uncertainty. They were long, heavy, bright gowns, with wide necks, and beads embroidered the edges.

"Hunara," she said with doubt, "They are very nice, for a princess, but I don't think I could travel very well in these."

"Oh dear!" cried Hunara, "You must forgive my old mind. You see, I forgot you were a spy, not a princess, you are so beautiful. I am surprised such a beautiful girl like you would want anything to do with the spying business. It is so dangerous and mind boggling. You have to be on your guard every minute, your ears must always be alert, and you can never relax. Why don't you find some handsome prince and settle down as a princess?"

Anaella could not help roll her eyes a little. She sighed drearily and said, "I could never do that. Handsome princes and cozy lives are nothing to me. I've had that kind of life ever since I was born, and I've never been interested in that lifestyle. I've always preferred to play and hide in the woods, and ask questions. I've always wanted to explore and find out things. My beauty is something I wish everyone would ignore. I want them to see the real me, not the outside me."

Hunara nodded pitifully, and clapped her hands. The fancy dresses disappeared, and a new one took their places. It was a long dark green dress with wide sleeves that tightened at her wrists, and when Anaella took hold of it, she found it extremely light. It fit her perfectly, and she could hardly tell it was there. Hunara gave her a belt with pouches of herbs and a knife. Last of all, Hunara draped a long, dark brown cape over her shoulders. The cape's fabric was thick, but light. Her long golden hair fell over a large hood and down her back. Anaella felt warm and secure.

"There," smiled Hunara, "You are dressed plainly, yet are a beautiful spy."

Anaella's smile was wiped off when Veronica suddenly appeared in the room. She raised a disgusted and surprised eyebrow at Anaella's new attire and said, "Good, you are finally up and about. I was wondering when you would awake from your slumber."

Anaella let these remarks slide by and asked, "Are we going to leave soon?"

"Yes," said Veronica, she stepped forth, and started to circle her. "Your clothing isn't quite what a fairy like you would be wearing."

"I'm not a fairy anymore, but a spy."

"Not a fairy?" Veronica stopped. "Well, you do look like human, only intelligent people can tell whether your fairy or not. And since your only have fairy, you won't do very well as a spy. Fairies have magic don't, they?"

"Some," said Anaella modestly, "Not nearly as much you wizards, though."

"Can you do any magic?"

Anaella hesitated. "I do know one little trick, but is too small to be of any importance."

"Show me."

Anaella glanced behind the dark girl and said, "Is there anything you want me to do, sir?"

Veronica swirled around and saw the shadowy image of Tnsaiu standing in the doorway. But then the figure disappeared and reappeared at the bed side. Anaella made the mirage of Veronica's superior appear several different places before letting it vanish.

"I can make things appear places that aren't really there. Mirages is what they are."

"Very interesting," said Veronica keeping her voice cool and haughty.

"Wonderful, Anaella," exclaimed Hunara, "That will help you a lot in spying. Why Ver..."

"Enough of your chit chats," broke in Veronica, her eyes becoming annoyed. "Your Captain wants you now."

Anaella nodded, and Veronica left. Hunara led Anaella back to the forestry waiting room. Dasian stood leaning against the wall, talking to Willy. Hunara left and Anaella was left alone with her two fellow travelers.

Dasian looked up at her entrance and said, "Good, you're here. You fairy..."

"My name is Anaella," she said, almost sternly.

The Captain's eyes flashed with impatience but he said curtly, "Right. Once we return to my camp, you will be put with a wizard to learn to spy. Since you have no experience whatsoever, being a fairy. If you betray us, or do not excel in any way, I will personally kill you. Understood?"

Anaella nodded, undaunted by the threats, though she knew they were true.

"Plus at all times, you call me Captain."

"Yes, Captain," said Anaella raising her eyes to clash with his. He hesitated, fixing his dark eyes on hers, as if trying to get any secrets out that he needed to know. When he was satisfied with her honest complexion, he nodded and turned to Willy.

"Are the horses ready?"

"Sure, Captain. But I have to ask if we are taking the unicorn. It will stand out in the dark forest like a sore thumb."

"I can take care of that," said Anaella.

"How?" challenged Willy.

"I'll change his color to black and make the horn invisible."

"Can you do that?" he asked, very surprised.

"Yes."

"Good," said Dasian, "Come on." Anaella and Willy followed him to the stables, where ten draped figures awaited them. They were the wizard spies Dasian was to take back to Gespian. They were all mounted on black horses. Anaella recognized Tnsaiu, Fidel, and Veronica, but the rest she had never seen before. They mounted their horses, and Anaella spoke to Eldane softly. His coat changed from shining white, to midnight black. The beautiful horn on his head disappeared. To everyone Anaella was riding a black stallion, but in her eyes, Eldane, her unicorn, hadn't changed a bit.

As the group of spies rode out of Quari, Dasian and Tnsaiu fell to talking at the head of the line. One of the wizards rode up to Anaella. He was a thin young man with a small beard and mustache. His hair and eyes, like all the others, were black, but unlike the others, they were round and wary. He smiled faintly at her and said, "My name is Tadeusz, Anaella. My fellow companions are, Nucio, Jyquis, Liska, Baldur, Rolshawn, and Ignatus. I understand you will be trained to be a spy under my supervision."

"Tadeusz, do not lie to the pretty fairy," said Liska. He looked back at Anaella, his thin black eyes glowing, "The Captain has promised me you shall be taught to spy, by me."

"Not so," said Nucio, "You two would frighten the little fairy. I shall teach her to spy."

Rolshawn, a brawny wizard with flashing eyes and soft, light brown hair said, "Nucio, Tadeusz, and Liska fall back and don't talk to her."

At this point Dasian stepped in. "The fairy is not to be talked to, or to be touched."

They backed off as Rolshawn glared at them.

Anaella bit her lip in frustration. She knew why they had been bickering over her. Oh, she hated being a beautiful fairy. Being a fairy did not make her helpless and unskillful. She sighed and glanced around her warily. The three young wizards who had been bothersome to her dared not even look at her, not with Rolshawn's and Dasian's watchful and piercing eyes on them. The other two wizards, Ignatus and Baldur kept a little aloof from the other wizards and had a low conversation with each other. They had hardly glanced at Anaella, only to give her a light encouraging smile, as if they knew how out of place she felt.

To soothe her mind, Anaella looked into the woods around her. They were so dark, so mysterious, so thrilling. She had always loved the dark forest, ever since she was a little girl. Sometimes she would see shapes and figures of animals and birds in them. Other times she would hear the growls of the animals that dwelt there, or the flutter of the birds, fleeing from a predator. She breathed deeply yet silently and returned her constant gaze to trail before her.

The line of draped figures rode swiftly through the woods. It would still be a day or two before they reached the end of the forest of Ardunt. Then they would ride rapidly to Prince Gespian's camp, there to be given their first assignment.

* * *

Thank- you Ellea Dawn andStardustPixie! Btw, I love the name pixie, my cat is named that. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dasian swung down from his saddle, and stopped, his boot still in the stirrup. Was it his imagination, or had he really heard something in the quiet, dark night? He looked around and noticed that Tnsaiu and the fairy, Anaella, had stopped too. Anaella peered into the green foliage, and then glanced at Dasian. Dasian realized he had been cautiously watching Anaella. He shook it off briskly and took his foot out of the stirrup. Then he stopped again. There it was again. It was like a murmur through the trees. Some of Sir Loban's words came to his mind, 'Even the trees are Felipe's spies.' Now all the wizards had stopped and were looking about them. Dasian thinned his eyes and stared into the darkness.

Suddenly he leapt forward and plunged his hand into the thicket before him. His hand grabbed someone's collar and drew him out. The man was struggling, but Dasian's firm grip resisted him. The man became still when Dasian put his sword to his throat. He trembled and looked up at Dasian with frightened eyes.

"Who are you?" growled Dasian.

"P-p-alti," he stuttered.

"Who are you working for?"

The man hesitated and Dasian pressed the sword closer to his throat. "F-f-elipe."

"As I thought," the young man muttered. "Why did he send you to spy on us?"

"I w-w-asn't...I wass...he wants to know why you came in here."

"What would you tell him?"

"Y-y-ou got sp-p-ies?"

"Do realize you are going to be killed soon, Palti?"

Palti's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly.

"Nothing you say will stop me. Now please speak you last words clearly. Now tell me, do you know any of Felipe's plans?"

"No. I don't. I'm just supposed to tell him you've got wizard spies, and the fairy is helping you."

"Why the fairy?"

Palti gulped, and shook his head furiously. Dasian pressed the blade harder, and the sharp edge cut into the man's neck. A trickle of blood ran down his neck. Palti looked up at Dasian and whispered, "I can not tell." He suddenly grabbed the sword's blade and thrust it into his own stomach. He groaned and fell to the ground, dead.

Dasian pulled his sword free and looked at the dead man in disgust. He wiped his sword clean and looked up at the other spies. He commanded, "Bury him." Liska and Jyquis took hold of the man's arms and began to drag him into the forest.

"Wait!" cried Anaella. She ran over to the dead man and knelt down beside his leg. Taking her knife from her belt, she cut his leggings near the ankle. She took out a piece of paper and said, "Go on." The two wizards looked at her curiously, then continued on.

Anaella handed the paper to Dasian and said, "He was a spy, carrying a message."

Dasian looked at her for moment, then took the paper. Slowly he unfolded it and read its contents to himself, with Tnsaiu looking over his shoulder.

_Greetings to General Pancrazio,_

_My messenger should have gone through the forest of Ardunt to discover the purpose of Captain Dasian's going there. If he has discovered what I think he has discovered, we may be doomed. Assemble your largest army and attack the main base on the twelfth from the South. We will attack from the North with 1,000 men. I know it sounds like a small amount, but this will be a surprise attack, and the amount will be sufficient._

_King Felipe Rolando_

"Pack up," declared Dasian. "We're leaving right now."

"But Captain!" whined Willy, "I just started to fix my supper!"

He was ignored as the wizards again mounted their horses. Dasian glanced at Anaella, just out of curiousity. She was murmuring something to Willy. Then she pulled something out of her cloak and gave it to him. Dasian turned away. He wondered what had possessed him to make him trust her so soon after barely meeting her. Dasian son of Riley the Great; he was Captain of the whole rebel army, second in line to kingship, best friend and body guard to King Gespian himself. Why did _he_ find a fairy intriguing? They were fickle and were not supposed to be trustworthy. But somehow that wasn't the case for… what was her name?

Prince Gespian let his hand drop to his side in a troublesome way. It had been a week since Dasian's departure, and he had no idea what had become of his friend. He knew he should not have let Dasian go. He was second in command, the only person Gespian could trust with intense secrets. Even General Zafar and Sir Loban were not half as good as Dasian. The two young men had been friends since birth. Dasian's mother was the queen's, lady-in-waiting. The two boys played at their mother's feet while they knitted or talked. Even though Gespian was two years his senior, he respected Dasian like a big brother.

It had been Dasian who saved Gespian's life eighteen years ago, when Felipe rose to power. Dasian had run into his room in the middle of the night and pulled Gespian off his bed. When Gespian had protested, Dasian had stuffed him under his bed and made a body form in the bed. It wasn't long till Felipe's assassins entered the room and speared the bed, thinking the young king lay there. The two boys had lain under the bed for an hour, not moving, not talking, and not sleeping. (Dasian had told Gespian he snored while sleeping.)

They then had stolen out of the castle, and with help of General Zafar and Sir Loban they fled to the mountains. It wasn't till ten years later when the boys were eighteen, did they dare show themselves. That was after they learned Felipe had killed their families and close friends. 'King' Felipe was furious and immediately sent an army after them, but not before the young men had raised an army of their own.

Ever since then he and Dasian had been fighting with Felipe, trying to retrieve the throne for Gespian. Their luck had been running out though, and more often they had been losing, which made Dasian _very_ irritated. This was why he insisted on going into the dangerous forest of Ardunt and getting help from the most powerful people in the country of Regina, as well as Tsea, Lartnec, and Ocixem.

"Your Majesty," General Zafar's urgent voice broke into Gespian's thoughts abruptly. He was standing in the tent's doorway, his tall frame blocking out the setting sun. "Felipe is at the castle, raising a large army."

"Who told you so?"

"The baker Waldo did, sir. He took the army a cart load of bread loaves, some poisoned."

"Why were they not all poisoned?"

"He has run out of poison, sir. And Felipe is suspecting him."

"Your Majesty," cried Sir Loban from behind the General. Zafar moved aside for the aged man who said, "The Captain is returning!" Gespian hurriedly followed the older man outside. Sir Loban handed him a telescope and pointed towards the south. "There sir, he is there." Sure enough, Gespian could see thirteen riders charging down a hill towards the camp.

"It's about time," he muttered to himself. He waited impatiently for the riders to gallop into camp. Dasian swung easily from his saddle and greeted the prince.

"You've returned in the nick of time..."

"Gespian, Felipe is raising an army of merely 1,000 and is expecting Pancrazio to do the same. He will attack from the North, with an army, but not big enough to destroy us."

"How do you know?"

Dasian showed him the letter.

"The twelfth, but that is tomorrow!" cried Sir Loban.

Dasian immediately turned to the men who had gathered around the newcomers. "Put on your armor!" he shouted at them, "Adorn your horses! Prepare to fight men! We leave at dusk! Tomorrow, we fight!" The men instantly did as their Captain bade them do, and the camp turned into an uproar. Men rushed for their rusting chain mail, their swords, and their horses.

Dasian turned back to the prince and said, "That done with, let's get onto other business. Sir Loban, take the spies to your tent and instruct them. You are under Sir Loban's supervision. Except for you, you will stay with us." He directed the last comment to Tnsaiu. He had learned that the wizard was very exceptional and he planned to regard the magical personage as a fellow leader.

Some of the wizards gave Dasian an almost confused and disgusted look before following Sir Loban to his tent. If the young captain noticed, he did nothing about it. After he made sure all of the spies were safely out of sight, he turned to the prince.

"I suggest we talk in the privacy of your tent. I have some very important issues to bring up."

The young king nodded and entered his tent. Dasian motioned for Tnsaiu to follow. Dasain gave one more cautious and protective glance over the large camp of men, then slipped inside. He sat in a chair, just beside Gespian's traveling 'throne', while Tnsaiu preferred to stand quietly behind Dasian; a position where he could see everything going on in the tent, as well as outside, through a small slit in the fabric.

"Issue number one. We have to carry out plan B. It is the only way to end the war. If Felipe or his son, Jengo dies, their armies will go chaotic. There will be no one to lead them. As far as I know Felipe has only one really trusted general besides his son. That is Pancrazio. If we can do away with those three, the rest will be easy."

"Yes, but the problem is how to go about doing so," murmured Tnsaiu, "From what I understand, these men are well guarded and protected. It would take a very skilled and careful assassin to complete the job. Even I do not hold myself capable to doing such a task on Felipe himself, yet."

Gespian bit his lip in deep thought. But before he came up with a solution, Dasian spoke.

"With this thought heavy on our minds, I'd like to bring up a new matter. If you noticed the letter, Felipe seemed to be worried I had discovered something. I have been very curious about this certain matter, because the only thing I went there for was the wizards. I have not discovered anything unusual." He leaned on the arm of the chair and rested his chin on his fist, a position he sat in when disturbed and concentrating hard.

Tnsaiu nodded. Obviously Dasian wasn't the only one who had thought about the matter. "If you also will remember sir," said Tnsaiu softly, "The spy, called, Palti killed himself before revealing why the presence of Anaella in our company was so important."

"Who is Anaella?" asked Gespian.

Dasian waved his hand carelessly and straightened. "A fairy that I picked up after killing a dragon. I only brought her to fulfill Sir Loban's wish. But Tnsaiu, I suppose you do have a point. That was the other thing I was going to bring up. Why would a fairy bother Felipe?"

Here was another question none of the men could answer.

The flap suddenly flew open and General Zafar stood in the doorway. "Everything is set, your Majesty, Captain. I've sent scouts out to see how far Felipe's army is."

"Well, done," sighed Dasian, rising from his seat. "I'll be with you shortly."

General Zafar saluted and left. Gespian arose wearily as well. He was not one who enjoyed wielding the sword. He was a king, but not a fighting one. But a king in a time of war often switched from being a docile man to a man of action. Such was Dasian. He could switch the two as easily as a court jester could juggle.

Dasian tightened his belt around his waist then walked to Sir Loban's tent. As he opened the flap, he was startled to hear laughing. It surprised him. He usually made jokes with his men to cheer their spirits, but had never heard them make that cheerful sound on their own. As he entered, he was even more surprised to see only Willy, Sir Loban and Anaella in the tent.

"Ah, greetings Captain Dasian," said Sir Loban. It was obvious the old man had been one of the few people Dasian had heard laughing. He was smiling and his dimples were showing. "Is there something you want or need perhaps?"

"I need and want many things, Sir Loban. But the thing I need _from_ you is a reason of why the other wizards aren't here. You were supposed to be instructing them."

"Captain," said the old man, his face now formal, "I did instruct them. You forget how wise these wizards are. They know more than I. I sent them with Jon to show them where they would be staying. But I have kept Anaella and Willy for the training."

"Captain!" squawked Willy, "I know how to be a spy! Tell Sir Loban so. He thinks I am a dumb pup who can't do a thing!"

"And so you are."

Willy's jaw dropped and he began to sputter.

"Your Captain is right, Willy," chuckled Sir Loban, "In all the questions I asked you two, Anaella was two minutes quicker than you. Admit it my young friend, the lovely girl has outwitted you."

Willy started to reply, but Dasian cut in; he was getting tired of this petty talk. There was a war going on and right now he had no interest in who had outwitted who. "I need to talk to a few of the spies. Do you know the ones named Baldur, Rolshawn, and Ignatus? I need them right away."

Sir Loban nodded. "Ah, yes. I thought you might be wanting them. They are some of the brightest in the bunch. They will make good spies, and warriors as well. They are a fierce threesome. God have mercy on anyone who tries to stop them. I believe I had Jon put them in the third tent nearest this one. The one the young widow made for us a year ago."

Dasian nodded impatiently and turned to leave. He hesitated, then turned back. Looking directly at Anaella he said, "Soon you will be taken to my camp along with Tnsaiu...and Willy. He will be your leader forthwith."

Anaella lowered her eyes and nodded, then immediately brought them up again and said clearly, "Yes, Captain."

Dasian saluted Sir Loban and left, with Willy trotting after him.

* * *

_Don't worry! Willy is going to be around quite a lot! He's my little sister's favorite character, too. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't understand," sighed Anaella. She was sitting in a tent in Dasian's camp. Waldo the baker's daughter, Rowena, was the only one present. She was cooking for the camp, and had only been allowed because General Zafar had spoken of her and her father highly. Otherwise, Dasian wouldn't have even considered the thought of a _woman_ in his camp. She was a pretty young girl about 17, with shoulder length chestnut hair and soft brown eyes.

"Sir Loban himself said I had talent. Yet Captain Dasian hasn't spoken to me since the battle. He hasn't given any sign of letting me go on a mission."

"You know no one calls the Captain by his first name except for Gespian and Sir Loban," said Rowena teasingly, yet accusingly.

"He introduced himself to me as Dasian son of Riley and it wasn't till we were at Quari that he told me to call him Captain." Anaella looked at the girl for a second with amusement in her eyes, and then retorted, "Aye, well no one calls the prince by _his_ first name except for the Captain and Sir Loban."

Rowena's cheeks grew pink and she glanced away. Then she turned back and changed the subject. "How was the battle? I hadn't heard about it."

"I don't know much myself..."

"But you were there. You said you saw it on the hill. You said you snuck away."

"That doesn't mean I know every little detail," snarled Anaella playfully. Then she said seriously, "We only lost forty men out of 700. They lost 400 men out of 1,000. We definitely creamed them. Felipe, I believe, was planning to do a surprise attack on us. Fortunately the other half of his army did not arrive and they were the ones surprised. The rest...all I can say is that it was... incredible."

"It was incredible to see 1,700 men killing each other?"

"Ye...well no, not in that sense. Just the sight of men using their strength was intriguing. You must remember this was my first time to see fighting. The closest fairies come to fighting is trapping each other in flowers, but even that is playful. This sight left me speechless. General Zafar and the Captain were doing marvelously. I've never even imagined the way a man wields a sword, and then uses his shield to stop a blow."

"Anaella, you _are_ a strange girl aren't you?"

The golden haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Who said that?"

Rowena blushed again and murmured, "I heard Ges...the Prince talking to the Captain about you. They said you were strange for a fairy, yet fearless. The Captain also mentioned waiting a few months before letting you carry some unimportant messages here and there. You must understand that Dasian is not one to trust others straight away, he has had many traitors and is very cautious of everyone."

Anaella nodded briefly and glanced at the doorway of the tent. "Is Tnsaiu leaving on another mission, Rowena?" asked Anaella.

"Why do you think I would know a thing like that? Spying is way out of my business. That stuff is really secretive."

Anaella gave her a look that said, 'Your voice and words betray you, Rowena.'

Rowena sighed. "Yes, he is. Where to I don't know. I just know he was leaving tonight. But Anaella, you can't follow him. The Captain would kill you."

"He won't know," said Anaella simply. She began tying her cape around her shoulders and pulling her golden hair back.

"He might have already left."

Anaella looked up from fastening her belt on and looked Rowena in the eye. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she said softly, "None of your words will stop me. I'm going with Tnsaiu."

Tnsaiu stopped his fast but stealthy pace through the dark woods and glanced around him. Someone was near, very near, and was watching him. He stepped softly behind a tree and waited. His dark eyes scanned the forest behind him thoroughly. The man was gone. He hesitated only a few moments, then continued to make his way towards the enemy camp that lay just twenty miles from Captain Dasian's own encampment.

The wizard went through his mission and plan once more through his mind. He was to enter Felipe's camp unseen and find out where the King slept. What kind of tent was it? Was it a common tent, to mislead the eye? Was it big and fancy for comfort? Or was he in the camp at all? That was all. Yet, Tnsaiu would have liked to add something to the mission. He would have liked to send someone there in the morning, as a false friend. One who would pretend to befriend the camp, yet at the same time send in all the information to the Captain, and the rebel army.

A soft breath halted the wizard immediately and he stood stalk still. It was that person again. He was still following him. His hand made a move for his sword. Suddenly Tnsaiu had the strangest impression that the follower was not a man. He turned his head every so slightly, and caught a glimpse of the figure. The person was definitely not a man. The body, though laden with a cloak, was slim and slender. One name riveted his mind, Anaella.

The fairy had followed him all this way! And yet Tnsaiu had not made out who it was till now when they were five miles out of camp. He turned and faced the girl, who had realized she had been seen.

"Anaella," whispered Tnsaiu, "Come here."

She did not hesitate but came almost meekly forward, like a naughty dog obeying its master. She stopped about two feet away from him and looked up, waiting for the tongue lashing and instructions to go back.

"A thing about spying to learn is this, don't hold your breath for so long a time that when you let it out, you make a noise loud enough for all to hear."

Anaella nodded partly in understanding and partly in relief.

"You may come with me the rest of the way. But into the actual camp, you cannot come. I will tell you in the morning what you are to do. But for now follow me and when we reach the camp, you may sleep. You must look fresh in the morning."

The sun was up and gleaming in the sky before Anaella knew fully what she was to do. Inside she felt like laughing and shouting for joy, but her complexion was calm and quiet. Her face showed no signs of revealing her feelings or thoughts, a perfect spy face. Tnsaiu had already left and Anaella was left alone to fulfill her task. She first brushed out the dirt and leaves from her hair, then hid her dagger in her boot. She would not get far into the enemy camp with a dagger hanging at her side. Her cape was folded into a knapsack and was hiding her pouches and herbs. She only wore her simple dark green dress and leather belt with nothing hanging from it. Her hair was tied into bun, the style she had seen so many peasant girls have.

At last she was ready and began to slowly walk toward the two guards standing before the large camp. As soon as they caught sight of the pretty golden haired girl, they lowered their weapons and grinned.

"I've come under the order of General Pancrazio," she said timidly. "He said King Felipe could use me as a washwoman. Have I come to the right place, good sirs?"

"Aye," grunted the first man, grinning, "You've come to the right place, dove. Tell me your name, pretty one, and we'll report you to the king."

Anaella forced herself to blush and glance away timidly. "I don't think a great king like Felipe would want to waste his time talking with me. I'm a peasant, you see. My father is a soldier for the king, yet my brother," she turned away and gave the first guard a sad look. "He has joined the rebel army and I don't know what has become of him."

The second soldier said, "Well, the king isn't here..."

Anaella looked up quickly, perhaps too quickly. "He isn't? Why then I must be at the wrong camp."

"Oh, no," assured the second soldier, "He was here, but he's just left last night. His son Jengo is here though."

The first guard sent his companion a warning glare then turned to Anaella, "Don't listen to this fellow, he knows nothing. Come, I will show you where you can be of some service to us."

Anaella smiled shyly at him at let herself be led away by him. Led, deep into the enemy camp.

Rowena's wet soapy hands stopped suddenly at the mention Anaella's name. She was washing dishes just outside the Captain's tent. She dipped her hands back into the dish filled tub and washed them quietly as she listened.

"I've left her at the camp as a positioned spy." Rowena had to think a bit before realizing it was Tnsaiu's voice that was speaking. The sight of the wizard had become common, but it was rare that anyone hear him speak. He continued, "She'll stay there until just before they begin to suspect."

If it had been anyone but Tnsaiu who had said this, Dasian would have gone into a fit. Instead he asked curtly, "Do you think that is wise? She could betray us! After all, she is just a fairy."

There was a pause, then in a voice Rowena could barely hear, Tnsaiu said, "I have great confidence Anaella will not betray us, sir. She is an extraordinary girl, and I'm sure you've noticed her face eyes are full of honesty."

The Captain did not reply for a minute, then he said grudgingly, "Fine, who will receive her messages?"

"Either I or Willy. We are both up to the job."

"Willy has agreed to this?"

"Yes. If you have noticed sir, he treats Anaella with great respect. I believe he feels it is his duty to protect her and keep her from coming to any harm."

Rowena's mind left the conversation abruptly when she saw someone riding up towards her. It was the prince himself! Rowena brought her eyes down respectfully and dared not look up at him. He swung off his horse and began to stride towards the tent. He stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"Are you Waldo the baker's daughter?"

"Yes your majesty, I am she."

"What is your name?"

"Rowena," she said not trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

Prince Gespian pulled two bags from his belt and took a step towards her, the bags out stretched. "This is for you and your father."

Rowena took the bags gingerly.

"One bag is poison. I had heard you ran out. The other...well it's for the good job you two have done."

"Thank-you, sir," murmured Rowena. The weight she felt in the second bag made her certain it was gold.

The prince nodded and smiled at her gently, then continued into the tent, leaving Rowena smiling and her heart pounding.

Anaella dropped the last piece of clothing into the basket and straightened. It was her second week in the enemy camp and she had already reported the number of men to Willy, who had come in the night two days ago. The only alarm or suspicion that had arisen was that she had known nothing of washing the clothes. The fairies never washed their clothing, but simply swam in the bathes of Hera and they were cleaned from head to toe and their clothes left shimmering. But she quickly learned and became one the best.

She ducked under the line of clothes, with a basket of clean uniforms under one arm, and ran to the center of the camp. She nearly collided with a man exiting a tent. She stepped back in surprise when she looked up into his face. His eyes were light brown as well as his hair. He had high cheek bones and he was tall, at least a head taller than she.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and walked past him, head down. Then she stopped and turned back to him. He was still looking at her in surprise. "Are you Prince Jengo?" she asked, almost hopefully.

He looked even more surprised. "Yes, yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Ella. I'm your new washwoman. I heard you were here, but I didn't believe the rumors."

"I've never seen you before. Where do you live?"

"In a small village near here with my mother. My father is in one of your armies, sir. My brother is a rebel."

"I'm so sorry," murmured Jengo. "Do you talk to him often?"

"Not often. But recently he said the rebel army has a supply of new spies. Very good ones, too."

"He told you that?" cried Jengo, very surprised. It was very rare that a rebel would tell any of their friends or family members of the opposite side anything, especially this important.

"Yes. He thinks I'm a rebel as well. I haven't told him I'm working in the camp of Prince Jengo himself," at this Anaella let her face turn pink. "He knows father is a soldier but does not know mother and I feed and wash for the King's army."

Jengo grinned. This girl might become a very good source of information, just what he needed. "Does your brother know any of his General's plans or other important bits of information?"

Anaella shook her head. "He has not told me of any, for he is but a simple foot soldier. It has been quite a while."

"Tell me, Ella, do you know how to ride a horse?"

Anaella looked at Jengo with real surprise. She took a step back and stuttered, "Y-y-es, I do."

"Good. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Not for certain. But his camp is somewhere in that general direction." She pointed north, the opposite direction of Dasian's camp. "I've never been to it. But I can find it easily."

"You can?" This pleased Jengo greatly. He had been looking for the main base of Captain Dasian, (curse the man) for years. He knew the general place, but did not know for certain where it was. The young Captain had been very sneaky about this.

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful." He stepped forward and took Anaella's arm, causing a tingle to go through her. She had never had anyone touch her like that and the contact made her shiver. He led her inside the tent he had just come from and sat her down on a stool. The tent was lavishly decorated in pillows, chairs, tables, and rugs. It looked like a king's bedroom. Anaella thought briefly of Prince Gespian's tent and marveled at the extreme difference. His was like every other common soldier's. It was plain, with one wooden table and stools in the middle. A cot to one side and a chest was all he had.

Jengo was writing furiously at an elaborately carved table. He said, "I need you to take this to General Pancrazio in the south. Tell the rebel camps that you are seeing your brother, and try to get as much information out of him and any others as possible."

"You want me to spy on the rebel camp!" Anaella nearly choked. This was perfect! "Won't that be betraying my brother?" she whimpered in a pathetic tone. Instead of an imaginary brother in her mind, the faces of Sir Loban, Dasian, Willy, and Rowena came to mind.

Jengo's eyes narrowed and Anaella regretted her words. "If you are truly loyal to the King you would not hesitate."

Anaella breathed in relief and fell to her knees. "Forgive me, your majesty. My loyalty to my brother came to my mind and tongue rather than the loyalty to you. I shall not do it again."

Jengo smiled and took the girl's hand and lifted her up. She looked up and what he saw in her eyes was pure loyalty, and beauty. "This mission should only take you four days. Go, and spy for me."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but she only curtsied and gave him a bedazzling smile.

Darkness covered the camp of Captain Dasian once more. It crept into every corner of each tent. Over every sleeping man it went. But there was one place it did not go. In a single tent, a single candle glowed, lighting the room and destroying the darkness. Captain Dasian sat at his table, writing a letter to Prince Gespian. His eyebrows were furrowed deep in thought. With a final stroke of the feather pen, he laid it down and looked at the letter. He leaned back and rested his chin on his fist, in concentration. Finally he sighed and bent down to unlatch his heavy, dark boots.

Suddenly he straightened. His sharp ears had just told him someone was coming. He quickly stood and fastened his belt with his sword on. As he slipped out of the tent, he saw the rider coming towards him. The black horse stopped and the rider swung off.

"Captain Dasian."

Two things flashed through Dasian's mind that surprised him. The first was that the voice was a woman's, Anaella's. The second was that she had called him by his first name. He had thought he had made it clear that she was to call him Captain and nothing else.

"I have a message from Jengo to General Pancrazio."

"How did you come by it?" Dasian asked, clearly surprised as he took the rolled parchment.

"Jengo gave it to me," she answered simply. "He thinks I have a brother in the rebel army who will tell me their plans. He also thinks I am totally loyal to him. He wants me to be his spy and messenger."

"Talk about dumb men," grunted Dasian. He was skimming over the letter with a gleam in his eye. He looked up at Anaella and said, "Come into my tent." He went to his table again and studied the letter. Then he picked up the pen and began to write on a new paper, every now and then glancing at Jengo's letter.

"What are you doing?"

Dasian didn't even glance up as he answered, "I'm writing to General Pancrazio. Prince Jengo's writing is so fancy; I can not copy it without looking at it often. Why does he have to put all these little swirls and balls everywhere? They are totally useless. When I finish, I want you to take my letter to General Pancrazio. Do you need a fresh horse?"

"No, Captain," she took the letter and asked, "How long will it take me to get to Pancrazio's camp? Jengo is expecting me in four days."

"Pshaw," scoffed Dasian, who seemed to be in high spirits "He must be a lumbering slow fool if it takes him that long. For you, if you ride hard, you can reach it before noon tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Willy strapped his belt around his skinny waist and looked up at Dasian. The young Captain was standing in the doorway of his tent, his arms folded. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought and concentration, a usual pose for this Captain who had so much responsibility on his sturdy shoulders.

"Captain, just why did Pancrazio pack up his army and head back to the castle? This was exactly what we wanted him to do so we could attack Jengo's camp, wasn't it?"

"Yes, 'tis exactly what we wanted him to do. Why he did it, well that doesn't matter. Come, I believe the men are ready."

"Captain," murmured Willy, his voice low, "If we are going to attack Jengo's camp, Anaella will be in danger."

Dasian turned ever so slightly to look at the dwarf. His face for once was serious and concerned. Tnsaiu was right, Willy was worried about Anaella. "What would you have me do?" asked Dasian soundly a little exasperated. "Desert my men and take her here in the middle of the battle so she'll be safe, and then go back? Jengo's men would be sure and see that and then know she is a foe. No, we shan't do anything about the fairy. She has magic and can fend for herself. I don't want you helping her either. You and I and our men don't know the fairy. She is part of Jengo's camp. Let's keep it that way for now."

Willy nodded, and followed his Captain outside.

Anaella threw her cape around her shoulders and took hold of Eldane's halter. Anytime now she was sure Dasian's army would come charging into the camp. She did not want to be in the middle of it. It wasn't that she was afraid of being caught in the middle of an arrow launch. She was afraid she might see Willy, or Dasian in trouble and perhaps either run to them, call out a warning, our yell their name. One simple act like that would ruin everything. She suddenly chided herself. Dasian would not be in danger; she did not need to worry about him...or Willy. Both were capable of caring for themselves.

"Hello, Ella!"

Anaella turned to see one of the soldiers smiling and waving at her. She gave him a brief smile and waved back. In his eyes he saw 'Ella' leading an old donkey laden with a couple baskets of clothing. But in Anaella's eyes she saw only her dear pure white shinning unicorn with nothing but the breeze on his back. She sent a mirage of herself and the donkey heading towards the river, as she slipped away into the woods.

It wasn't till she had gone half a mile away from the camp that Anaella stopped. She knew she would still be able to hear the shouts and the clanging of swords and whiz of arrows. But at least she was not there to witness it.

Dasian watched as his men swarmed into the camp of Jengo. His plan was being carried out perfectly. The men in Jengo's camp were taken completely by surprise and had no time to reach their arms before the rebels fell on them. The whole of Jengo's camp had 2,000 men, according to the fairy. Dasian only had 800. Though many thought them to be crazy for such a small number to attack such a large force, Dasian knew what he was doing. There was a large difference in numbers yes, but also in valor. Felipe's men were being paid with false promises. Most of them were lazy noblemen who only held a sword for show during paintings. Dasian's men were skilled farmers and mountain men whose swords were often used in protecting their property. Dasian had personally trained each one, and they all learned to trust and love their young harsh Captain.

An arrow whizzed past Dasian's head, causing him to leap back, but in the process he twisted his foot and fell to the ground. As he did, he saw Tnsaiu making his way slowly towards him. He seemed calm and unruffled about the fighting around him. The quiet wizard stretched a hand out to the Captain and lifted him up. As Dasian tried to continue instructing his men, he realized his foot was sprained.

"Captain, I found this," murmured Tnsaiu handing him a piece of paper.

"Where?" he asked taking the paper and grimacing slightly as the pain in his foot grew.

"In a laundry basket, sir."

"Then the fairy is still here," he stuffed the paper into his belt and said, "Did you find Jengo?"

The wizard shook his head. "He has already fled, sir. He took off alone as soon as we arrived."

Dasian swore softly under his breath, partly because of the loss and partly because the twist in his foot was worse and swelling. He limped back to his horse and began shouting orders to his men.

Not long after Anaella had settled down under a tree, to await the end of the massacre, did she hear someone coming. She stood up wearily, just as a horse reared up in front of her. She cried out in alarm, but not because of sudden approach of the horse, but because who the rider was. It was Jengo, looking just as surprised as she was.

"Ella!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

Anaella wanted to shout the same question at him. He was supposed to be dead! He wasn't supposed to be here in the middle of the forest when his men were dying right behind him. Dasian or Tnsaiu was supposed to have killed him not let him go and find her. However she immediately recovered her shock and composure and said innocently yet in fear, "I came to gather an herb. Jengo, what's going on over there? What has happened?"

"The rebels attacked us," said Jengo fearfully. "Come, get on my horse, I'm going to the castle."

Anaella didn't want to go and was about to tell him so, but then a second thought flashed in her mind: The castle? What a perfect place for information! She didn't protest as Jengo helped her up behind him. They began galloping furiously away from Jengo's now burning camp, away from the rebel's quiet camp, away from Captain Dasian.

"Captain, why are you limping?"

Dasian didn't even glance up as he painfully walked into his tent. "Just a sprain, Willy, nothing more. Did you get the numbers of losses?"

"Yes sir, we lost 20 men and Jengo lost 900 men. 600 were wounded and 40 of ours were wounded. Most of his men ran away, but we've taken 50 captive. That was some massacre."

Dasian grunted as he settled onto his cot. He took his boot off to examine his sore foot. It had swelled alright and light brush over it made Dasian wince in pain. "They deserved it. If we hadn't made the first move, they would have, and the bad numbers would have been ours."

"What are we going to do with the captives?"

"Question them, kill a few to make others talk, teach a few, and hold the leaders for ransom." He lay across his cot and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. He gave sigh and asked, "Did I forget anything?"

"Anaella wasn't there during the fight."

Dasian opened an eye and glanced at Willy. Then he closed them and said, "Willy, she knew we were going to attack and left the scene. Really, what is up with you worrying about that fairy?"

"I don't know." Willy's face was scrunched up in confusion. "I have this feeling that if something bad happens to her, something worse will happen to us."

Dasian sat up and looked at his small friend through one squinted eye. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Aye, I am!"

"Well." said Dasian, slowly slipping his boot back on. "Then I suppose if you are really serious then I'll tell you this, Anaella can take care of herself. I've actually come to learn that. She's been living in Jengo's camp for three weeks now and has helped us tremendously. Yet has not been caught or even suspected. I didn't think she could do it," he said last part softly and muttered more to himself than to Willy, "I believe I am beginning to trust her." He turned sharply back to Wily and said with grin in his eyes, "Admit it friend, if anyone needs help or protection, it's you." He patted a forlorn yet scowling Willy, then stood up and limped out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Tell me Ella, what exactly did you learn from your brother when you visited his camp?"

Jengo and Anaella were standing on a balcony in Felipe's castle, the main base for his army and the middle of Reginatel. They had arrived the night before and Jengo had wanted to interview Anaella before going in to see his father. She turned her head toward him and looked at him a second, pretending to be remembering. But really she was reminding herself she was Ella not Anaella.

"He told me more about the spies. He said they were wizards from the forest of Ardunt."

"Oh?" that really caught Jengo off guard. "The forest of Ardunt? Did that fool Dasian go get them himself?" he asked this question almost urgently, yet he was trying to play innocent.

"Yes, he went and got them himself. There were...ten wizard in all."

"Did he bring anyone else back? Like a fairy?"

Now it was Anaella's turn to be shocked. "A f-a-iry?" she stammered.

"Yes a fairy, did he meet a fairy and bring him back?"

"N-no. My brother did not mention anything about fairies. Jengo, why do you think Dasian would bring back a fairy?"

Jengo sighed in relief and smiled, then turned back towards the castle. "Come," he said, stretching out his hand. She took the hand reluctantly with a confused and imploring look in her eyes. "My father is waiting. I will tell you the answer someday, Ella, someday."

It was one of those times when Dasian knew something horrible was happening but he didn't know what. At the moment he was pacing, or limping, back and forth inside his tent; ranting silently, every now and then swearing softly and running his hands through his thick, dark blonde hair. Something was going on without his knowledge, even though he should hear about it. But what? Maybe it was just because he hadn't heard from his two spies, Tnsaiu and Anaella, in two weeks. No, it couldn't be that. There had been plenty of times when he hadn't received a message from his spies in over a month, yet he had always remained calm and patient.

Suddenly a thought hit him. He stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow at himself. The thought was crazy, impossible. He dismissed it from his mind and began pacing again. But the thought was no ordinary servant; it came back. He tried to get rid of it, but he could not. Finally he decided to consider the idea. But how was it possible? How could Felipe, or Jengo or anyone on that side know where his secret, extremely well-hidden, camp was?

Dasian turned and swung open the tent flap. "Willy!" he yelled. The dwarf stopped polishing his small shield and looked up. As soon as he caught sight of his Captain, he hurried over.

"Yes, Captain?"

"When are we expecting Tnsaiu or the fairy back?"

"Not till tomorrow or the next day."

Dasian clenched his teeth and dismissed the baffled midget. He strapped his belt with his sword on and began walking towards the woods. Suddenly he stopped and dropped to the ground. Placing his ear to the ground, he listened for a moment, then stood and changed his direction. In no time at all he was looking over a small ridge at the galloping figure of Anaella.

When she saw him she slowed the horse to a stop and swung off, gasping for breath. "Captain Dasian," she said panting.

"Save your breath, Anaella," soothed Dasian. "I've been expecting you. Go get a drink and then tell me everything."

She shook her head and leaned heavily on her horse. "Felipe... is coming now," she said between gasps, "He... and Jengo and Pancrazio... have joined armies. They... are coming now. Only two day's ride away. Too many... to count, Dasian." She looked up at Dasian, her eyes showing genuine fear, "They're coming Dasian, like the sands of the sea." At this point she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Dasian came over and steadied her before she fell.

She shook her head again and stood up. "I'm fine," she said weakly. Nevertheless Dasian put his arm around her waist, sending tingles up her spine. She would have protested if she hadn't been so tired. Gratefully she leaned on him for support. When she saw he was limping, she straightened and said, "You're hurt, Dasian. I can get to my tent myself."

He nodded quietly and solemnly, and led Eldane away. He handed the horse's reins to a soldier and turned to the large group of men which had gathered as soon as Anaella had appeared. He looked at them for a moment his eyes unreadable to them, yet they had a touch of worry in the dark surfaces.

"Clyde!" he suddenly boomed, "Philip! Ashtad! Go to Prince Gespian, General Zafar and tell them to come with their armies _immediately_. Now! Your fastest horses, too!" As the three men rushed off to do their Captain's bidding, Dasian shouted, "There is a huge army marching towards your homes and your families and fields. They are planning to destroy everything you have. They want to take your wives and children off to be slaves. They are coming to take your freedom. Are you going to let them?"

A thunderous, "NO!" echoed through the camp.

"Are you going to let the mighty 'King' Felipe rule over you? Are you going to let the stinky fool Jengo inherit the crown?"

"NO!"

"Are you going to fight to your dying breath to preserve you homes, family and freedom!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Then, my brave men," said Dasian, his voice low. His eyes scanned over the crowd of men he loved and trusted. "Prepare for the bloodiest day in your life. To arms!" his voice rose till he shouted the last part and immediately the crowd roared, "To arms!"

While the men were preparing to fight, Anaella was in her tent talking to Rowena. Her strength had increased when she had eaten and taken a long drink. Now she was lying on her bed, the back of her hand resting over her eyes. She was worn out and a bit shaken. Rowena wanted desperately to know what had happened, but she could not get much out of her fairy friend until she had rested her tired mind somewhat.

"The sight of Felipe's army was horrible, Rowena. More horrible than I had ever seen."

"Why is that? Wasn't it just a group of men?"

"No!" she cried opening her eyes wide. "It was a _massive_ horde of men and ugly giants, I think they were ogres. It was unbelievable. They were not dressed in the common war dress. Their armor was spiked and if you bumped into them, you would surely be stabbed." Anaella sat up and took hold of Rowena's hand, her eyes full of fear. "Rowena," she whispered, "I don't think Dasian will win this battle."

Rowena could not say anything to that. The way Anaella had said it made shivers go up Rowena's spine. The rebel army had already suffered many great losses; they knew what it was like to lose. The battle coming up would be the rebel's second time to meet the enemy on the field. They had never been strong enough to do anything else but harass. She knew messengers were already going to the Prince and General Zafar. Even if they came in time, wouldn't they be slaughtered, too? She decided to push these thoughts away and change the subject. "What about the castle? What did you learn at the castle?"

"Oh, the castle," moaned Anaella falling back onto her bed. "That was a dreadful experience. Jengo was too forward and he and Felipe both asked too many questions. The most confusing thing of all was when Jengo asked if Dasian had brought any fairies back from the forest of Ardunt. I couldn't tell him yes, and that I was the fairy. He and Felipe seemed a little scared when I mentioned that there might have been a fairy. When I changed my mind, they were _very_ relieved. Another thing, Rowena someone has betrayed us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean one of our spies told Felipe where Dasian's camp was. That's why they are coming. We have a traitor in our midst."

"That's horrible, Anaella. Who do you suppose it is?"

"I saw the spy. He was just leaving the room when I entered. I didn't get to see his face, but...he was dressed in a long black cape. Rowena, who dresses in long black capes?"

"The wizards," she whispered.

"Yes. It was a wizard. One out of ten wizards could be the traitor. Make that out of nine wizards, Tnsaiu would not betray us. Everyone knows that. I want to keep an eye out for the other wizards and see if any are suspicious."

"Are you going to tell the Captain?"

"Of course I'll tell him about the spy, but not about watching the wizards."

"Oh, Anaella I can't believe you told me all of that."

Anaella didn't answer. What she had not told Rowena was something Felipe had mentioned to Jengo. She had heard him mention a witch, eighteen years, and a dragon. The conversation she had with her fairy protectors Walnut and Rose came back to her. She recalled the story of her birth and how a dragon had tried to kill her. It had been the witches who sent the dragon, yet the dragon had come earlier than usual. Something about the whole story and Felipe's fear at the mention of fairies was very disturbing and mysterious. If anyone knew the answers to all the questions it was the witch herself who had sent the dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The morning of the battle was a grim one. Rain drizzled off the men's beards and they looked at each other with dismal eyes. Yet there was a spark in everyone's eyes. They knew they might all be slaughtered, but they were dying for their freedom. They were ready.

Seven hundred fifty men marched to a low, flat valley with a river running through the middle. Here they would meet the enemy. The men were silent, and only the breeze and the patter of the rain could be heard. Even the birds were quiet. Dasian was in front of them, Tnsaiu by his side. He stared across the flat land and tightened his grip on the reins. His big grey horse snorted and pawed the ground. He turned his head to look at his army. They seemed so small, so minor. But in their hearts, they were bigger and stronger than any other army.

Up on the hill were three riders. One he could easily tell was Willy. His short figure on his shaggy pony was easy to spot. The second he thought was Henry, one of his officers. The third, he couldn't tell. Suddenly the wind blew a little harder and the rider's golden hair flew around her. It was Anaella. Dasian practically swore. The battle field was no place for a woman. However, Willy and Tnsaiu had taught her the skill of the sword. If she wanted to get herself killed, so be it. She knew how to defend herself. It was not his problem.

"You let the fairy come?" he muttered to Tnsaiu, after he had turned his eyes once more towards the river.

The wizard continued to gaze into the thin sheets of rain, but he did raise an eyebrow. "Aye," he said slowly. "I did. Her strength is back and she wished to see the battle. She can wield the sword easily, sir. You need not worry about her."

Dasian snorted. "I was not worried, Tnsaiu. Whether she gets killed or not, it will not affect me; you wizards do plenty of work for me."

"Ah, but it will," he said softly. "If you lose her, your army will suffer greatly."

The young Captain grunted softly and stared at the river. By the end of the day, the river would be running full of blood. Perhaps his blood. Perhaps Felipe's blood.

Anaella closed her eyes as the rain fell all around her. She did not feel it. Her thick heavy cloak covered her well, and her mind was elsewhere, not caring about the rain. "The witch" was the only thing going through her mind. The witch knew the answers. Anaella wanted desperately to know the answers. Why couldn't she just...No it was a foolish and silly idea. Dasian would never agree. Then again, why not? Why couldn't she just go to the witch and ask her for the answers? Well, for one thing, the witch wouldn't give her the answers willingly. She would have to give her something. Perhaps Walnut would know. She could easily stop by her old home and question the fairies. The biggest problem was getting Dasian to agree.

"When are you going to do it?"

Willy's voice broke her thoughts and she opened her eyes. She turned and looked at him for a moment, confusion in her dark blue eyes. Then she understood and turned back to the rain. "As soon as the enemy is sighted."

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Henry. He was a doubtful man and questioned everything.

"Aye," assured Willy. "She's a fairy and knows what she's doing. Just you watch."

"Does the Captain know of this? Has he agreed?"

"Nay," said Willy slowly.

"No one needs to know," said Anaella briskly. "It won't affect the army. I'm going to the end of the ranks; perhaps it will work better back there." She turned her horse towards the woods and trotted off.

Henry looked suspiciously after her. He turned to Willy and muttered, "I don't trust the fairy. Something is not right about her."

"Oh, she's trustworthy alright, sir. She is definitely trustworthy. Wasn't she who warned us about this attack?"

Henry didn't answer but continued to glower in Anaella's direction. Willy's words had not changed his mind. There was something disturbing about her that Henry couldn't put a finger on. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for Anaella the fairy.

Jengo licked his dry lips. They were coming close to the rebel camp. Any moment now they would see a valley. His spy had told him so. The rebel camp lay just beyond the valley. There they lay, weak and oblivious to what was about to hit them.

Suddenly a cry rang through the first ranks. One of the men pointed down the hill. They had reached the valley. But the cry had been full of fear, not eagerness. As Jengo reached the top of the hill, he saw why. Dasian's army stretched far out before him. His mouth dangled open. How did they know he was coming? More importantly, how did he get such a huge army?

The rebel's army must have expanded out for miles, because he could not see the end. His men began to panic. They had not expected this. They had expected seven hundred men unaware, unarmed in their camp. The army before their eyes seemed to be vastly larger than their own.

"Hold your ground men!" he yelled.

"Their army is huge!" shouted a man.

"We'll never be able to win!" cried another, thinking of the quick and determined rebels he had fought before, though there were not many of them, they fought hard and mercilessly.

Jengo swore vehemently and yelled at the men. "You blockheads! Hold your ground. It's time to fight the rebels and you know it. Hold your ground and prepare for a day of victory!"

When Dasian saw Felipe's army stirring in confusion, he thinned his eyes in puzzlement and suspicion. He glanced back at his own men and his eyes widened. His army was bigger than when he last looked at them. The ranks extended into the woods and farther. Dasian darted his eyes here and there, wondering what had happened. He was just as baffled as Felipe's men, but happier.

"Don't get your hopes up high, sir," said Tnsaiu, not even turning to look at the huge army behind him. "It is a mirage, a trick to scare Felipe. You still have seven hundred men."

"The fairy did it, didn't she?"

"Aye, she did. I asked her to."

"That is clever. Very clever."

Tnsaiu looked at him and smiled, ever so slightly.

Dasian flashed one of his rare grins and he shouted at his men, "The time to fight is now! Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"You know your places and your commands. I expect every man to do his part, no one slack."

Dasian nodded proudly at his men, and then returned to his spot beside Tnsaiu. The enemy was advancing and the horses became restless. Even the men began to stomp their spears on the ground and bite their lips in impatience. Dasian's horse bobbed his great head up and down and pawed the ground eager to storm the coming ranks.

A soldier bit darted his eyes to the foe before him and singled out his first opponent, and another tightened his grip on his sword. Felipe's army was close enough, and Dasian's men gave a mighty roar before plunging into a run towards them. Felipe's army stopped at the sight of the huge mass of men running towards them. But when the two armies collided, they began to fight, weakly at first, then gain courage and they dealt their blows almost desperately.

From the top of the hill, Anaella watched nervously. Her mirage could not fight; but Felipe's men did not know that. If only they would get scared and run like Tnsaiu hoped they would do, then everything would work out fine. Her hopes went up as she saw Felipe's army moving slowly back, like a wave, they pushed forward then back and forth and the triumph was still uncertain.

Hours later most of Felipe's army had deserted, afraid of being slaughtered. She had not seen Dasian, Willy, or Tnsaiu at all. She finally caught sight of Willy in the middle of the great mass of men and swords. He was up and swinging his sword in every direction. He wasn't far from her and she found herself watching his every move, uncertainly. Even though he was half as short as his enemies, that didn't stop him from cutting them down. It wasn't until she saw a huge troll swinging a gigantic club, did she realize her hand was on her sword.

"Willy, watch out!"

Willy turned and saw the monster coming at him. When the club swung down the first time, he dodged it and tried to run around the troll. But he was too slow. The club came down again, barely missing him, but it threw him off balance and he fell, his sword clattering away.

Anaella didn't know what she was doing until she found herself in front of Willy, sword in hand glaring at the troll. The troll hesitated in confusion, as if it had never seen a man like this before. In that moment of hesitation, Anaella felt herself swinging her sword across his legs. He yelled in pain and brought up his club to smite the golden haired man. She jumped back with a cry, then drove her sword into his heart.

The troll already had a few arrows sticking out of him. The slash in his legs and the pierce in his heart were too much. He began roaring in pain, banging his club against his head with anger, till he fell to the ground, dead. Anaella stared at the dead troll in amazement, wondering if she had really done it; it had happened so fast. Willy got to his feet, trembling. Suddenly pain shot through her arm, just below the shoulder.

"You just saved my life."

She grabbed her throbbing arm and winced. Her knees buckled and she heard Willy cry out in horror. Shouts of triumph started to ring through the valley. But whose shouts, Anaella couldn't tell. Dizziness swept over her and she almost fell to her knees. Unexpectedly someone put their strong arm around her waist and straightened her. She looked up to see Dasian shaking his fist and yelling the victory. His face was streaked with grim and blood, but his eyes radiated pure joy. He looked down at her and said something she couldn't hear. She tried to smile, but instead darkness filled her mind and she went limp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Is it bad, Captain?" asked Willy, his voice full of worry.

Dasian knelt to the level of his cot in his tent and gently laid Anaella on it. She was still unconscious. Probably from the loss of so much blood, Dasian thought. An arrow had embedded itself deep in her arm. He had broken the shaft and jerked it through the other side, knowing it would have damaged the inside more if he had pulled it out directly. Blood was still pouring from it, even though he had tied it tightly with a cloth.

"Go get me some water, Willy. Get Tnsaiu, too."

He ripped the sleeve off from around the wound and began to take off the cloth. Anaella didn't stir as Dasian unwrapped the bloody cloth from her arm. He wiped up the blood as much as he could without water. He glanced at her face to see if there was any pain as he touched the wound. Her face had a little dirt and blood, but she still looked beautiful.

Willy reentered and set the pail of water beside the cot.

"Tnsaiu is working on other wounded men. He doesn't look too happy, either. I heard him mumbling something about being a spy, not a doctor. But he's still doing it. He'll have to amputate a few arms and legs."

"Fine, you go help him. Just keep fetching water."

While he was washing the blood from the wound, Anaella woke up. She tried to sit up, but Dasian told her to lie down. She did and winced at every stroke of the wet cloth.

"There's still some of the arrow in there," he said, when he had examined the cut carefully.

"Get it out," she said, almost begging. "I can feel it. It hurts." She shut her eyes tight, as Dasian got out his knife.

Willy had returned, and he watched as Dasian tried to find the piece of metal with the knife. The sharp tip of the knife against the raw flesh of her arm was very painful, and he watched Anaella's knuckles whiten as she clutched the edge of the cot. He sympathized, her greatly and said softly, "It's okay if you cry, Anaella. There are a lot of men crying right now."

She opened her eyes and looked him in surprise, the pain forgotten momentarily. Dasian glanced up to see if there were tears. But Anaella responded, almost with confusion in her voice. "You mean with tears? I can't do that. I've never done it."

"Then you should get some sleep and regain your strength," said Willy, a little bit confused at this trait.

Dasian held up his knife. On the tip of it was tiny piece of metal.

"Does it hurt as much?" he asked.

Anaella shook her head, her grip loosening. He wrapped a clean white cloth around her arm and tied it tight. Ignoring Willy's suggestion, she sat up and stood, shaking a little. Dasian wiped his hands free from blood and washed his face. He was about to leave when Anaella again noticed he limped.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

Dasian hesitated too long.

"He twisted it the day we attacked Jengo's camp," informed Willy with a slight grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Tnsaiu?" Dasian growled.

"But that was three weeks ago," objected Anaella as Willy quickly exited. "Didn't you care for it?"

He shrugged. "It was a bad twist. Later Willy dropped a bucket on it and that made it worse."

"Let me see."

Dasian gave her a strange and confused look. He almost shook his head but then gave in, sat on the cot, and took his boot off. She took his foot in her hands and examined it. His ankle and the top part were purple and swollen. She handled it so gently and carefully, his foot did not seem as sore; unlike his camp physicians; one touch of their hard, wrinkled hands, and Dasian pulled his foot away in pain and annoyance.

"This isn't a normal sprain," she murmured. Dasian grunted. She spread a mixture of herbs and water gently on to the swollen part, and then wrapped it up in a fresh cloth. As Dasian put his boot back on, he was surprised the pain was nearly gone.

"How did we win?" she asked, washing her hands and face. She was still on her knees as Dasian stood up.

"Your mirage did the trick. Throughout the whole battle, parts of Felipe's army were retreating. Gespian's army arrived, and that scared them off completely. I guess they let one more rain of arrows launch before fleeing entirely." He nodded to her arm and said, "You were caught in it. It's a good thing they fled when they did. As soon as you fainted, so did your magic."

She blushed slightly and murmured, "I am only glad that I can help."

He opened the tent flap and extended his hand to her, and she pulled herself up. Her arm still hurt, but she ignored the pain as she stood in the tent doorway beside Dasian, taking in the scene.

Drifting clouds covered the full moon and the night sky, which was dotted with various dazzling stars that twinkled and smiled down on the camp. A huge bonfire snapped and blazed not far from the tent. The men were celebrating. Their off-tune voices of victory were loudly singing. Wine was flowing freely, but wisely. Some of the men danced around the fire, twisting and jumping. Willy was playing his beloved lute, and the joyful music made the night air happier.

All of the battles that Dasian's men had won in the past three months had surprised themselves and Felipe. For six long years the rebels hadn't had much success. They would attack parts of Felipe's armies, then run back into hiding. Only recently had they met the enemy head on. So far they had had much achievement.

As Dasian and Anaella approached the camp, one of the men looked at Anaella and whispered something to his pal. His comrade got a gleam of excitement in his eyes, and raised his half-full goblet to Anaella and asked, "Aren't you a fairy? Don't fairies dance?"

Anaella didn't respond but looked at the man blankly.

"Aye!" shouted another man. "Show us a fairy dance!"

Anaella wanted to shake her head, but the other men caught on, and began to ask her to dance.

"It wouldn't hurt," said Dasian, looking at his men's hopeful faces. "These men are used to an unsightly and harsh world. It would ease their minds some to take a glimpse of the beautiful fairy world. They are as curious as kittens and mean no harm."

"It takes my arm's strength to do it," she objected.

"Then show them a mirage," he murmured, sitting down and leaning his back against a big oak tree. Anaella consented, and sat down beside him.

The man hopping around the fire thought he had drunk too much wine, when he saw a lovely girl, with long flowing red hair, dance past him. He fell back in amazement as more girls, equally pretty appeared around the fire. The soldiers watched in awe as the twelve fairies, dressed in long, sinuous, colorful gowns danced gracefully around and over the fire. They swirled and leapt, turned cart wheels, and waved long pieces of bright cloth.

Smaller flower-sized fairies buzzed around the men, spreading gold dust. One man reached out and tried to touch one of the colorful pixies, but she fell right through his hand, and disappeared in a burst of shimmering dust. The whole dark night around the men was filled with tiny lights, sparkling around them. They were awestruck and could not say a thing.

Then gradually, the fairies began to disappear. The tiny fairies seemed to pop into shining sparks before the men's eyes. There were suddenly only ten fairies dancing around the fire, then eight, until there were only two left. They, too, disappeared in a waterfall of glitter in mid-leap over the bonfire.

The campfire roared with clapping and approval. They jumped up and tried to repeat the dance as much as they could, but failed miserably. Still the partying continued. The prince and Sir Loban were there, and another bonfire had to be built for the army. Many of the men lay wounded in the tents, but could still hear the songs of joy to comfort them. Others, exhausted from the battle, laid out their mats between the two fires and fell asleep despite the noise. Some fell asleep because of too much wine, snoring loudly.

Dasian stared at the fire with an unreadable expression. There was a small smile on his face as he listened to his men tell of their comrades' courage in battle. They were modest, and few men boasted of their own strength, but rather of the strength of his neighbor. He almost jumped when he felt something lean on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled lightly. Anaella had fallen asleep and had slumped to his shoulder for relaxation. Magic took strength, and Anaella had just tired hers out. It was then he realized his hand had been lightly resting on hers. He was too tired to care, and laid his head back on the tree to sleep. Soon the party died down, and the men bedded down where they were. The songs gave way to snoring and cricket singing.

Anaella's eyes flung open, and she jerked her head up, looking around warily. The fire had died, leaving a big pile of glowing red coals. All the men were asleep, many breathing loudly. She arose shakily and wrapped her cape tighter around herself in the chilly night, for the sun was not yet up. Stepping quietly over and around the dozing men, she made her way to Tnsaiu's tent, set way off at the edge of camp. He was awake and squeezing out bloody pieces of cloth and hanging them out to dry.

"I tell you, Anaella, this is no job for a wizard and a spy," he murmured, without even glancing at his visitor.

"Why don't you just use your magic and make it easier?"

He sighed and sat down on a stool, giving her his full attention. "One must not use his magic for everything. They will get lazy and will not know how to do anything. Once a magical person or creature starts to lose his knowledge, or does not learn, their magic dwindles away. If I were to use my magic all the time, I would forget how anything worked _without_ it and therefore, my power would leave."

Anaella nodded in understanding, then asked, "Could you cover for me while I'm away?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the forest of Ardunt."

He shook his head and said scolding, "Desertion will get your head chopped off."

"I won't be deserting. I want to go to the witches and ask them some questions about Felipe and myself. Can you think of anything the witches might want in exchange for some answers?"

"No," he replied flatly. "If there is anything we wizards don't know about, it's the witches. Their magic is strong and protects them from others. We only know what we need to know about them. Either way, whether you are deserting or seeking help from the witches, you'll likely be killed."

"I have to know, Tnsaiu. You know that. I don't know who I am, and I must find out. While I'm there, I might be able to get something out of them about Felipe's main plans."

Tnsaiu hesitated; questioning in his mind if the hard suspicious Captain would believe his words, and if he was sending a very important person to her death. He sighed and waved his hand. "So be it. If this is what you really want to do, then I'll make sure your absence is not suspected."

"Thank-you, Tnsaiu." She bowed slightly and turned to leave the tent. She was stopped abruptly when she saw Dasian striding up to the tent, his eyes riveted on a piece of paper in his hands. He looked like he had been awake for hours and already had a cheerful mood. He stopped when he saw Anaella and gave her a good morning smile.

"Ah, Anaella, just the one I need. I've got to get a few messages out to some camps in the south and I need to take care of business. Willy is worn out and I'm sure he would like to stay here for once. I need you to deliver a few messages, and perhaps even spy on an important enemy camp in the region."

Anaella's heart rose and sank at the same time. She was eager to go with Dasian on a mission, but it meant she must wait another week before finding out her much wanted answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"This camp is not far?" wondered Anaella as they pulled their horses onto the main road and let them go at an easy walk.

"No. None of my camps are very far apart from each other. Only the ones in the Sparrow Mountains are hard to get. But I've not been there in over a year since Felipe has gained much of that area. The lone wizardess…Veronica I think her name was, takes care of that section." He suddenly became very quiet and looked around him warily as he recognized his surroundings.

"It is the feeling of darkness, isn't it?" asked Anaella sensing the sudden change of mood.

Dasian nodded his voice lower. "Aye, I've been here before. Up ahead is the site where we use to have a very large camp. Felipe destroyed it a few years ago. Terrible day that was," he muttered. After they passed a branch in the road, they crossed a bridge that was lined with tall trees that fluttered their golden leaves. The creak beneath them babbled happily and Anaella looked around her with enjoyment.

Dasian must've noticed because he said almost bitterly, "It is here on this very bridge that my horse was killed I also was almost killed."

"What happened?"

"Felipe's men agreed with Gespian to have me murdered right here while riding by. Gespian at the time thought I was a traitor. I heard, though, that someone was planning to ambush Gespian here, so I rode out, as they planned. I shot the murderer before he could strike a blow on Gespian who was watching. When he realized I had saved his life, he warned me of the bridge and I was able to jump off. But my horse…was shot on all sides. I never mourned because right then a second assassin stabbed Gespian in the back. I killed him too and was able to save the king."

"With the red rock," concluded Anaella thoughtfully.

Dasian looked surprised and nodded vaguely. "Aye, with the red rock. I suppose it is common among you fairies?"

Anaella flushed like she always did when anyone, especially the Captain, again referred her as a fairy. She nodded curtly and said, "Aye, it is common. Though I don't know how _you_ came to have it."

She was startled at his response which was to give low amused chuckle. He glanced at her and said with a twinkle in his dark eyes, "I'm sorry, Anaella, but you aren't very good at being irritated. You may be part human but you certainly don't have their ability to be angered. Isn't that so?"

Anaella's blush deepened as she realized she really wasn't angry or annoyed at all. How could she? Especially with Dasian. "Yes," she murmured. Then her eyes danced with mischief and she added, "That is one reason I am glad to be part fairy, so I won't have to be overcome with anger like _some_ men."

Dasian smirked at the playful insult and said glancing around him, "Sometimes our passions can help us, yes?"

"Some rare times," agreed Anaella. Her horse suddenly stood stock still and began to dig its hooves into the ground restlessly. Dasian immediately noticed and halted his horse too, who was bobbing his head in frustration.

"They sense something," he muttered, "Or someone." Quietly he placed an arrow into the bow string and Anaella glimpsed about nervously. He glanced at her and instructed, "You be sure and run when I tell you."

She nodded subtly and kicked her horse's sides. The horse reluctantly followed Dasian's grey stallion. Nothing in the air or on the road seemed different. The birds still sang and the sun shone brightly through the trees. But Dasian was not fooled. He knew that when a horse was uneasy it was best to be on your guard.

They had not walked two feet when a single arrow flashed right in front of the stallion's nose. The horse reared with a neigh right when Dasian had raised his bow, knocking him off aim. As his hooves hit the ground, Dasian prevented him from running off by holding firm to the reins and backing him down. Anaella's own horse skittered and she caught sight of the black robed assassin moving swiftly passed the trees.

"Two o' clock, Dasian," she muttered. Dasian swung his head in that direction and sighted the figure just in time to dodge another arrow. His cat-like dodge included jumping from his horse and as soon as he hit the ground his horse reared and began galloping away. He swore but scrambled quickly to the side of the road behind some bushes there he scanned the area for the foe. Anaella was about to do the same when a whole volley of arrows rained around her, and she indistinctively raised her cloaked arm over her head. One struck her horse's flank and he bolted violently. When all the arrows had landed, Anaella found three sticking from her cloak.

But she had no time to lose and didn't even wait for Dasian to mutter, "Run!" Her horse needed no encouragement as he dashed wildly across the road with arrows chasing him. Anaella felt a slight guilt tugging at her for leaving Dasian in such a predicament but she knew he'd be furious if she returned. She couldn't help but smile, _Passion would overcome him then._

She turned her thoughts on her situation and her eyes became glued to the road. Up ahead she could see a thin string crossing her pathway and she wondered what it was. She knew in an instant, but before she could shout out to her horse, the stallion had tripped over the rope and collided with the ground. Anaella had clutched his mane with all her might, but she toppled off and landed on the ground next to her horse. Stings rushed to her knees and elbows but she hardly noticed them as she jumped up. Her horse was staggering to his feet and she heard hoof beats behind her.

"Run, Eldane!" She cried, leaping onto her horse's back. But she forgot about the rope. As soon as she had fallen, the rope across the road triggered something and a large wooden cage clamped down on horse and girl. She knew Dasian would have sworn if he was there and she nearly felt like doing the same. But she didn't feel anger, only some frustration as she turned to see who her captors were.

Five men all dressed in black were riding up on their horses. Their faces were covered but Anaella could see their beady black eyes peering at her curiously. When she had lived in Jengo's and Felipe's camp she often saw them and knew them right away, they were the assassins of Felipe.

"Sssee whatss we have enssnared," smiled the leader in a voice that reminded Anaella of a snake Dasian once caught to feed to a hungry Willy. He had a heavy accent and couldn't seem to pronounce his Rs.

"What iss de pretty lasss from de Masster doing in our traps?"

She gulped unsure how to answer. Eldane snorted in indignation and walked around warily, but Anaella just stared at the men. Finally she said, "I was going to General Pancrazio and when the shooting started, my horse…"

"We knows that you are a ssspy from de Captain. For we ssaw you were vith him," growled the man his eyes beginning to flash. "But you have no needs to vorry about the Captain. We have him under controls." He barked at two of his men, "Bind de girl to her saddle and attach de horse to your own. We will take her to our campssite."

Right away the cage was slowly lifted from the ground and as it lifted Anaella laid a hand on her horse's neck, a sign to run. The two men approached her and she did not resist as they tied her hands together; Anaella rarely ever resisted to anything or one. She wondered why in the world Eldane was not charging off as he should. He just rolled his eyes at the man and pawed anxiously at the ground.

The leader was very pleased. "The girl has decssided to come willingly?" he crooned.

As soon as the cage was lifted back in place in the tree tops, the men returned to their mounts. Anaella's hands were tied in front of her and she gripped the horn tightly just as Eldane went into action. He reared suddenly, and kicked one of the men. They tried to grasp him, but he began bucking violently before galloping with all speed down the road.

"Affter her you foolss!" yelled the leader.

Anaella would have liked to have gone off into the woods to throw her pursuers off track but Eldane had other plans and only bobbed his head in annoyance as he continued to dash down the road. She couldn't do anything about it since her hands were tied and she could only cling tightly to his mane and press her legs against his sides. Anaella glanced back, the riders were not far behind, and Eldane's wound was deepening; she wondered how long it would last. Noises in front of her made her turn her attention to the next bend coming around. She hoped desperately that it wasn't more assassins.

As she turned the corner she realized that the road had narrowed considerably, making it possible for only one horseman to ride by. It was also set up on a cliff that had come from no where and the drop beside her was a thirty foot, steep slope that was covered in sand and rocks. When her eyes returned to the road she gasped in alarm. Directly in front of her was another rider, galloping just as speedily.

She had no time to halt the horse, and she found herself frantically jerking the reins the left, down the slope. The other rider had also yanked his horse to avoid collision and the two horses slid down the steep hill, sending up a cloud of dust. Eldane fought to keep control, but Anaella felt like she was about to be tossed over his head. Through the dust, she could see the rider of the second horse was in front of her and his horse had lost his balance, now both man and horse rolled down the hill.

Eldane tripped near the bottom and for the second time that day collided with the ground. Only this time, Anaella did not fall off and he quickly regained his footing just below the mountain. He retreated into the forest in front of them as the man had done. She gulped and her eyes darted to the second rider who was on his feet and glaring up at the mountain where the black riders were lined, looking down at them.

"Dasian!" she cried looking at the young Captain covered in dust and scratches. His cloak was torn and his dark blonde hair was even darker with the dust as well as his smudged face. He turned to look at her in surprise and his eyes flashed and twinkled at the same time.

"How did you stay on your horse?" he cried his eyes darting from her to the men looking for them.

She couldn't help but smirk a little. "He's a unicorn fairy, remember. Fairies keep their balance."

"Aye," he grinned now and fitted an arrow to his bow. "Like I told you before my excitement helped me escape those black hearted fools."

"How so?" she asked and winced slightly as she heard the scream from the mountainside. She was use to bloodshed and killings, but the cries of the dying still made her shudder. A volley of arrows immediately followed the scream and Dasian and Anaella had to retreat further into the jungle. She raised her hands to brush a lock of yellow hair from her eyes and Dasian instantly noticed her bound wrists.

"So you can keep your balance on a horse but you can't keep yourself from being tied up, eh?" he said.

She glanced down at her wrists and said, "Ah, yes, that. Well, I certainly wasn't going to fight back. I want to keep my head on you know. But do tell me how you managed to escape those brutes. I'm surprised you even got captured, Sir Captain."

He grinned and took hold of his horse's reins. "Now that's a compliment, fairy. I'll tell you once we've made a camp in these woods and seen to your horse's wound."

Anaella had forgotten about Eldane and quickly slipped off the heaving horse. The wound was deep and blood trickled down the flank and leg. Reluctantly she placed both hands on the arrow and with one quick jerk pulled it out. Eldane jumped and nickered faintly and painfully. She touched the bleeding gash gently, and the horse gave a long sigh as the bleeding stopped, and the cut slowly healed itself.

She took the reins and said before starting out said, "He is healed. Now it might make it easier if you cut me loose, the rope is getting bothersome." She held out her hands and with one stroke he cut the ropes from her wrists.

Again she asked, "How did you escape, and then pop out in front of me, when I had left you behind?"

"As soon as you were out of sight, someone snuck up behind me, and would have killed me if I had not heard him. While I was wrestling the knife away from him, the leader and dozen men rode down just as I cut his arm, it was badly cut and many of the assassins were friends and demanded revenge. But the leader stalled them and took the friends and kinsmen after you. The wounded man was cared for and I was watched carefully. They would have tied me up but luckily the leader had taken the rope with him. One of the men hurried back and told the others that you were dead. Of course I didn't believe them, but knew that they must've captured you."

Anaella laughed, "So you decided to leave then."

"Aye, I decided it was time to go. I got very angry at the guards because they had taken my sword and was gambling over who should have. I'm very protective of my sword so I jumped on the back of one of the guards and brought him down, with his own knife at his throat. This made of the guards laugh, which infuriated me and I was only too glad to accept when he challenged me to a duel. He was very good, but I was over come with _passion_ and killed him in a minute. The others were so shocked it took them a while to gather their wits and follow me. I ran back to the cross roads and that's when I met my horse who had decided to come back after all. The branch before the bridge we saw is a short cut to the road you took. It ended another mile past the slide. When I reached there I realized I had forgotten you and came back on that road where we nearly collided."

"That was a rare time when your anger did help," agreed Anaella quietly, with a small smile. He just twinkled his eyes and let his grin flash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The air was warm, and Walnut was just settling down to his favorite dew drink, when he heard a very familiar noise. It was the pounding hoof beats of a horse. It was probably Rahel, the unicorn, returning from her drinking pool. He took a deep drink from his dew, then spit it all out in a burst and began coughing as the horse and rider entered into his view.

"Anaella!" he choked out the word in shock and amazement.

"Hello, Walnut," replied Anaella calmly, as she swung off her mount.

"You're back! Say, ho, Rose, look, it's Anaella! She's back!"

"Walnut," said Anaella sternly, "I'm not staying for very long. I need to ask you some questions."

"Anaella!" cried Rose as she entered. She flew to her and began chatting away, along with Walnut. They had not seen the girl in six months, and all that had happened began to pour out. A few more fairy friends gathered around and began chattering. Anaella was annoyed; she had forgotten how talkative and scatterbrained her fairy guardians could be, though she herself felt a little giddy, remembering her playful life in the beautiful meadow.

"Wait!" she cried. "I need to talk to only Walnut for a minute."

"Anaella!" cried one more new voice.

She turned, surprised that she recognized the voice. A young human sized fairy strode into the meadow. He was tall, and his blonde hair shone brightly in the sun.

"Ryah?" she whispered. He grinned boyishly and scooped her up into a hug, sending a ripple of giggles through the other fairies. Ryah had been Anaella's playmate since birth. He had left this part of the meadow when she was twelve. She hadn't seen him since.

"What are you doing here?" she cried, her eyes sparkling in pleasure.

"I just thought I'd stop by my old home and see you before going to my duties. You certainly have grown beautiful, Anaella."

"What duties?" she asked, ignoring the statement.

Ryah stood a little straighter as he announced, "I serve King Felipe as an advisor."

Anaella's mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it and smiled innocently.

"This war between King Felipe and the rebels has grown, and even we fairies are part of it. I have just returned from one of his armies in the south to tell them Dasian's camp is probably slaughtered."

"Captain Dasian, son of Riley, is your enemy?" asked Walnut. He sent Anaella a sharp and worried look. His memory was sharp and, had remembered Dasian when he first came. Anaella shrugged and bit her lip, hoping Walnut wouldn't give her secret away.

"Yes. I've never seen him, but I've heard so many stories about him I can almost see the old man."

"Old man?" Anaella asked, trying hard not to chuckle.

Ryah shrugged. "I don't know how old he is. None of the men I heard the stories from, know either. He is very mysterious and sly. Would you like me to show some of the things I received from Felipe?"

"No, thank-you," said Anaella; she was in a hurry to get the answers and leave. "I need to talk to Walnut for a bit, so if you'll excuse me." She and Walnut escaped from the fairies and found a quiet place to converse.

"Anaella, I don't like this. You and Ryah are supposed to be good friends, but your masters are sworn enemies."

"Ryah doesn't know that. Besides, he and I may never see each other again. But to the point, tell me the story of my birth in detail, please, and about my parents."

Walnut raised an eyebrow, and then he sighed and consented. "Your mother was a beautiful, simple, peasant girl. While she was in the woods picking berries, your father came and took her away to live with the fairies. She later came to love the fairy world, and she and your father were married. Knowing her human family was worrying about her, she left, promising to return in eight months. She was pregnant with you at the time. Before the eight months were up, she gave birth to you at her father's hut in a small village. As soon as she was strong enough to travel, she came into forest. The dragon was waiting for her. Why, we don't know. Luckily you were spared. Rose and I found you and brought you up as our own. That is all that happened."

"Did either my father or my mother interact with the witches at all?"

"No."

Anaella sighed, thinking hard. "What happened to my father?"

"I don't know. But your uncle is still here and would be more than glad to help you."

"Can I talk to him now?"

Walnut hesitated. "Usually when a child half-fairy half-human is born, it does not have any magic powers. But you were an exception because your father had powerful blood running through him. His brother, your uncle is the Great Agotaras."

Again Anaella's nearly jaw dropped. Everyone in the fairy realm knew the great Agotaras. Only the fairy king himself was greater than he, and Agotaras was quickly rising in favor and power. Now to think that she was related to him was unbelievable. "I still wish to see him."

The fairy hesitated worriedly then nodded and motioned for Anaella to follow him. He led her deep into the beautiful forest, to a huge waterfall that she had never seen before. He motioned her to go behind the waterfall to where a large cave was. She stepped behind the spray of the water and looked about the cave. It was lighted with glowing candles, held by little fairy boys. They looked at her in awe, but did not say anything as she walked slowly down the tunnel.

She entered a large room where a tall man stood in front of a simple chair decorated only with candles. He was dressed in a long red robe, which fell around him in a majestic manner. When his hard green eyes lighted on her, recognition registered on his face, but did not seem surprised.

"Sir," Anaella started hesitantly, not sure whether to call him uncle or Great Agotaras.

"Anaella," he murmured his voice deep and full of authority, like Dasian's. "What do you want from me?"

"Is there anything from our world I could give the witches in return for some answers?" she suddenly burst out. He slowly sat down, not taking his eyes off his niece. It was a difficult question. There were many things the fairies could give to the witches that were very valuable. The problem was, what would the fairies be willing to hand over to them?

"I have something the witches might accept," he said slowly. "Who will you send to deliver it?"

"I'm going myself."

Agotaras raised an eyebrow in uncertainty yet there was a glint of admiration in the deep swirls, "Is that so? You are willing to risk your life to dangers you have never experienced?" He smiled unexpectedly and added, "Of course that is what you've been doing since you've left the realm. Risking your life many times in things you have never done before."

"I am not afraid," she said, wondering from what magic source he had learned of her doings in the world of men.

"Good," he said his stern face returning. "You shouldn't ever be afraid," he said firmly as he handed her a bag full of magic powder he had gleaned from thin air. "Good luck."

She thanked him and quickly left the cave. It seemed strange that she should leave so quickly after meeting her uncle for the first time, but she had duties to perform and she could not be delayed, and he had not seemed to mind it at all, almost as if he expected her to flit in and out before him.

* * *

The darkness was thick and full of noises. Sometimes Anaella saw glowing eyes staring at her, or a shrill cackle of laughter would send shivers up her spine. Because she was in the witch's lair, she had to be on her guard every moment. Leading her horse was a ragged little girl, who seemed too sweet to be in this part of the dark forest. She was leading her to one of the most powerful witches, whose name was Gahela. Every now and then the little girl would look up at Anaella in wonder with large brown eyes. Anaella smiled encouragingly at her, but she did not smile back. She had not said a word during the whole ride to Gahela's cave. At the entrance of the cave Anaella slowly swung off, as the little girl patiently held the reins. 

Dark blue and purple sparks bounced off the cavern's walls as Anaella entered cautiously. Gahela sat in the center of the room, a huge caldron in front of her. She threw in some blue and purple powder, causing the sparks to fly again as she muttered some spells under her breath. She stopped when she saw Anaella and quickly waved her hand over the caldron and two bags of colorful powder. They both disappeared and Gahela faced Anaella in rage.

"How dare you intrude on my magic spells, fairy!"

"I've come to ask you some questions."

"Questions must have a price," the witch spat.

Anaella handed her the bag her uncle had given her. Gahela took it and examined it carefully. When she was satisfied, she waved her hand again, and a crystal ball appeared on a crude table. It was dark purple and glowing leisurely, like the lights at the wizard's city.

"Ask me what you will."

"Show me your conversation with Felipe eighteen years ago," said Anaella hesitantly.

The witch visibly started. She glowered fiercely for a moment then placed her gnarled hand on the ball. The light swirled and disappeared, leaving a picture of Felipe standing in front of the witch. She watched and listened to the whole conversation. But one part stuck out:

Gahela had finished her sentence, _"There will be only one equal threat than he."_

"_Who is that?" asked Felipe, his eyes hard and full of spite._

"_A fairy. A fairy who can not cry."_

_Felipe's eyes widened and he took a step back. "A fairy! Where does he live?"_

"_The fairy was born two days ago near the fairy's realm. I can easily send one of our dragons and dispose of the creature."_

"That was it," growled Gahela, looking at Anaella's now confident face. The vision in the ball vanished and only the swirling light remained.

"Can you please show me what Felipe is doing right now?"

"More questions, more pay," grinned the witch, stretching out her hand.

"I have nothing else to give, and I'm sure what I gave was good enough," Anaella retorted.

Gahela shook her head. "A good price for another vision would be your long hair."

Anaella stared at the witch in amazement. "You want my hair?"

"Fairy hair is magical. It will be very useful. That will be a fair exchange. Becalm your troubled face, fairy. It will grow back again in a short time. It always does."

Gahela could have been lying, but Anaella was determined, and allowed her to cut off her long golden hair, right below the ear. Gahela cackled with delight and placed her hand on the ball again. Felipe again appeared, seated on a throne in Gespian's castle.

"Captain Dasian will come to us," he said to someone Anaella couldn't see. "You need not worry. When he comes, we shall capture him and this time he won't get away."

"How do you know?" it was a woman's voice, and her face suddenly glistened in the ball. She was an older woman with the same features as Jengo, high cheek bones and thin eyes. Probably his mother, Anaella thought.

"Magic," grinned Felipe. "He will be driven here. No one can stop him. Trust me, dear, he will."

The image disappeared and Anaella was ready leave. But the witch stopped her with mocking eyes, and a horrible laugh.

"If you tell Captain Dasian of this vision, Anaella, Fairy who can not cry, it will only mean death to you both."

"What do you mean," she asked. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion.

"Magic has a strong hold on him and will soon control him. If you tell him what you have seen tonight, both you and he will be killed, instantly." Her shrill laugh resounded off the cold hard walls, and Anaella hurried out the entry, wondering what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The murky figure moved swiftly and vigilantly past each tree in the dark forest. No one saw it, or suspected its presence. It knew how to move through anything without being seen or heard. Its slim shape passed through the forest quickly, but continued slowly when it approached an encampment of tents. All were dark and lifeless. The tent it sought was dark as well. But before it disappeared into its flap, the shadow saw a light. It was near, but small and not moving; it was not important. Inside the tent the draped silhouette scanned around the room, looking for something. It opened the chests and checked the bags, but the item it sought was not to be found.

Suddenly the flap opened and a man stood in the doorway of the tent, holding a candle. The figure swung around, allowing the man to see its face in full light. The man gasped in confusion and took a step back.

"What are you..." started Sir Loban.

The figure never let the old man reveal its name. In a flash it had its sword out, and swiftly ran the blade through the old veteran. He shouted and dropped to the ground, groaning, the candle snuffed out in the dirt.

The shadow fled, not wanting to be there when the murder was found out. But already tent flaps were being hurled open. The men shouted at the retreating shape, but it did not stop. One of the men ran after it and got a good look at the murderer. He came back his eyes full of wonder and fear.

"Your Majesty, sir," he stammered, "It was a woman."

Prince Gespian raised his eyebrows in confusion, and then walked solemnly over to the old man. Sir Loban was gasping his last breaths. He tried to tell them who it was, but failed, and died in his King's arms.

* * *

"Great," growled Dasian. He was standing with his hands on his table looking at the letter his messenger had just given him. "Sir Loban has been murdered by one of Felipe's cruddy women spies," he said to Willy, who was sitting on a stool polishing his boots.

"Sir Loban is dead?" cried the dwarf. "That is horrible. He was our main secretary and advisor!" He shook his head sadly and added in a softer, mournful tone, "And friend."

"Aye, I know that. I'm not sure how we'll manage without him." Dasian passed his hand over his eyes wearily and sighed. Then he straightened and decided, "Tnsaiu will take his place. He is just as wise, if not wiser. He will stay with me for two weeks then go to Gespian. Still, this is a tragic loss. Did Tnsaiu tell you when Anaella would return?"

Willy grinned and shook his head. "Nay, but why do you want to know, Captain?" he asked teasingly.

Dasian bristled. "I'm Captain of this army and must keep track of my spies and messengers. Why else would I ask?"

Willy shrugged, but he grinned to himself knowingly.

Henry entered the tent and nodded his head to Dasian. "The fairy is back, sir."

"Good. Have Rowena pack some food for me. I'll be leaving for the main base."

"Funny, she should appear right after the death of Sir Loban," mused Henry.

Dasian gave him a stern look. "She is not the murderer and you know it. How long ago did she arrive?"

"Just half an hour ago, sir. She's been resting from a long ride. She's in shambles, too, sir. Her clothes are muddy and her hair is cut short. But she still seems reasonably fresh."

"Tell her she is to accompany me to the base as well."

"Yes, sir," said Henry, and exited.

"Henry is very skeptical of Anaella. He does not think her trustworthy." Willy frowned slightly then asked, "Will I go with you?"

"Of course, I'd have it no other way. Where I go you go."

Willy nodded just as Anaella entered the tent.

"Dasian, I don't think you should go to the main base," she said immediately.

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is there something I need to know?"

Anaella stared at him, worry and confusion riveted her eyes. "Nay, of course not," she said quickly.

It sounded doubtful, but Dasian was occupied with other things, and didn't seem to care. He had laid out the map of Reginatel on his table and was showing Willy and Anaella which route they would be taking.

"Through here five miles past the spot Jengo's camp use to be. It's the longer way, but safer."

"What do you mean?" wondered Anaella,"

"I'm a wanted man, and going so close to the castle will not be safe. Besides, if we go this way, we can stop by the little villages and get supplies. The shorter route leads only through forests and cities. I have several important messages to send to the mountains and bases round about that can't be risked."

As soon as the plans were made, horses were saddled, and bags packed, Dasian, Willy, and Anaella left camp. The trip would take several days, and they would stop by friendly small towns for the night. They did not ride hard, but let their horses walk leisurely down a small road in the forest.

It was a quiet ride, except for when Willy's pony began to buck, or when he started whistling, or when he demanded a stop to pick a wild fruit. Willy gorged himself often, but his ribs always stuck out and he never got any fatter, no matter how much he ate. Sometimes he started to talk to either of his companions, but he eventually drifted out of the conversation and in the end it was Dasian who was doing all the talking, instructing Anaella and Willy in many of the things he had learned when a boy.

"One of the most important things my father taught me was that it's best to simply keep our mouth shut no matter the danger, and usually everything works out fine. Of course for a spy that is very essential since it is they that knows so much and have so much to hide. One slip of the tongue and all is lost. This is why Willy is not a spy."

"Did you really let Willy go through enemy ranks with his flapping tongue?" Anaella asked in surprise. She had gotten to know Willy as well as the rest of the men and knew how much he liked to talk, and often let slip some details of things he shouldn't know.

Willy guffawed and reddened at the same time.

Dasian was somewhat embarrassed and growled, "Aye, I did when there was a shortage of spies."

"Traitors more like it," said Willy his eyes flashing dangerously, which surprised Anaella, for she had never seen the dwarf particularly annoyed or angry.

"Aye," agreed Dasian his eyes also hardening as he remembered his previous scouts. "They were more traitors than spies and I hung every one of them. They were miserable men and I knew they were ashamed for their act after I had degraded them before the whole army."

"Were they really so bad?" wondered Anaella, who knew nothing of the prior spies.

"Yes," said Dasian, his eyes focusing on the road in a cold sorrow.

Anaella said no more, knowing that when Dasian answered shortly it meant he did not wish to be questioned or prodded into giving out more than he already said. A silence fell over the small group and only the steady clop of the horse's hooves intervened. Anaella realized then why it had taken Dasian so long to learn to trust her and willingly let her actually become a spy. He had already been hurt by friends who had betrayed him, and he did not want to take any chances. This knowledge made her all the more fervent in making sure she did not betray him or anyone else.

At night they stopped at a road tavern where the keeper insisted they stay for free. He felt very honored to be hosting, Dasian son of Riley, Captain of the whole rebel army. But later, while the keeper wasn't looking, Dasian slipped a few gold coins to his ten-year-old son. Willy told Anaella that Dasian couldn't bear to have the commoners treating him more than an equal.

"His mother is a commoner, you see," he explained, "So he is too, and respects these humble folks just as much as he does the Prince himself."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The second day it rained. At first it started out as a light sprinkle. Then a slow drizzle pattered the travelers and they put on their hoods and wrapped their cloaks tight around them. Their long conversations stopped and they each lost in their own thoughts. Once or twice the horses slipped on the muddy road, and by the end of the day they were nearly soaked. The light patter that had started the day was now a huge storm, with earsplitting thunder and bright lightening.

"There is a small village not far from here," cried Dasian above the roar of the rain and thunder. "Some of Felipe's men are there, but we must take the risk."

His companions nodded and he led them off the trail. It was not long before they saw lights through the sheets of rain, and in no time at all, they were in the village. To Anaella's surprise and confusion, Dasian did not lead them to the local tavern. He led them to the edge of the village to one of the small huts; there he stopped and swung off his horse.

The hut door swung open and a boy about eleven stared at the travelers in bewilderment. When he saw Dasian's face through the dark hood, he squealed with delight and cried, "Dasian! Mama, it's Dasian!" Then he stopped and put a hand over his mouth in fear. A woman appeared in the doorway and smiled broadly. The boy took the reins of the horses and led them away. The woman ushered them quickly inside and helped take off their wraps.

Dasian hugged the woman briefly as she said, "Dasian, it's so good to see you again. Forgive Caleb, he is forgetful, and his voice was too loud, I fear."

"He was fine, Lenora. How is Mother?"

Lenora shook her head sadly. "She's failing everyday. I fear she is living her last."

Dasian nodded understandingly, and then nodded to his companions. "Aunt Lenora, you know my constant companion, Willy. This is Anaella, a fairy I found while seeking help from the wizards. She is one of my most entrusted spies."

Anaella smiled lightly at the praise and was a little surprised when Lenora hugged her warmly.

"You are most welcome here," she smiled.

More people filed into the room and Anaella was introduced to everyone in Dasian's living family. Lenora's youngest daughter, Orpah, clung to her skirts and stared at the visitors with her thumb in her mouth. She had recognized Dasian, and let him swoop her up into a hug, but she scanned Anaella and Willy cautiously. Lenora's husband, Cleatus, was brother to Dasian's mother, Dorcas, who lay sick in the next room. Dasian left quickly to see her. Caleb returned along with his younger sister, Irene. The little eight-year-old girl stared at Anaella in awe and wonder, as her mother fixed them some food. Lenora excused her daughter's odd behavior.

"She has never seen a fairy before," she explained.

"Oh, I don't mind," smiled Anaella. "Truth is I'm only half-fairy. My mother lived in a village like this one. It only happened she married a fairy, and had me. This is actually my first time to see a little human girl."

"Really?" Irene's eyes widened.

"Yes. I've only been around the men. Dasian was actually the first human I can remember seeing."

"How did you meet Dasian?" asked Caleb. "Was he fighting a dragon to save you from being eaten?" He pulled out an imaginary sword and swished at the air.

Anaella laughed. "Partly, yes. He had just killed a dragon, but not to save me. I was watching, and later I offered my help to guide him to the fairy home."

"That wasn't the only monster Dasian killed in the forest of Ardunt," said Willy, and proceeded to tell the fascinated children of his and Dasian's trek through the forest of Ardunt, and their search for the wizard spies. He greatly exaggerated the story, and kept the children's eyes wide with wonder. Caleb would sometimes act out the scene with an imaginary sword, or horse.

"Dasian is Caleb's hero," commented Lenora softly to Anaella. She smiled and nodded.

"I've noticed many of the villagers and common folk think of him as a hero. Even the enemy respects him."

Lenora nodded and brushed Orpah's head softly. "He protects us. Some are thinking of putting him as the king instead of Gespian. But he hates that kind of talk. He does not think himself better than anyone, but as their equal. Gespian once became afraid of Dasian and tried to kill him, but in the process, Dasian saved his life. He never doubted Dasian's loyalty again."

By the time Willy had finished his tale, Dasian had returned and Orpah was asleep. Lenora made beds on cots for Anaella and Willy by the fire, but she had Dasian sleep in the cellar, where he would be hidden. The candle was blown out, and everyone went to their own beds. Anaella sat on her cot, with her back leaned against the dirt wall and her arms resting on her knees. Willy had been snoring for a long time, but Anaella had some thinking to do.

She wanted desperately to tell Dasian he was in danger, but the witch's warning stopped her. Gahela could be lying, and both Dasian and Anaella could be safe from any magic. But somehow that didn't seem right. Anaella bit her lip and closed her eyes, wondering what to do. If Dasian were to be captured, his army was sure to panic and break up, leaving a chance for Felipe to exterminate the whole rebel militia and secure his already bloody throne. If he was killed, the whole army would be devastated, and there would be no hope left.

A new thought struck her. If Dasian were to be killed, she would likely go back to live with the fairies and marry Ryah. The only reason she was here spying, living among men, and riding through dark woods at night, was Dasian. His image flashed in her mind, when she first saw him. Strong, handsome, and daring, he had burst from the woods, riding his large, grey, prancing horse, glaring fiercely at the dragon. Perhaps Caleb had put it best; he had saved her from being eaten. Eaten by the lazy, graceful life of a fairy, eaten by the thought of never discovering who she was, eaten by the fact that she never would have met him and would have never known what it was like to be in love.

She shook her head fiercely, love? What was Anaella thinking? She wasn't in love, and she never would be. She was tired, and her mind was thinking like Rose's. She wrapped the coarse woolen blanket around her shoulders and stared into the red embers of the fire. She was tired, that was all. In no time at all she would be fast asleep. In love with Dasian? What was she thinking?

Her thoughts returned to what Dasian's father had taught him and she silently decided that it was the only reasonable option, though one word bothered her like a persistent fly. _It's best to simply keep our mouth shut no matter the danger, and usually everything works out fine._ Usually. Not always.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Footsteps awoke Dasian, and he sat up in bed, listening intently. There was someone prowling around the house. _Felipe's men_, he thought, _we have to leave now!_ He pulled off the covers and quickly pulled on his boots, making no sound. As he hurried up the stairs he tied on his belt, and threw his cape over his shoulders. Caleb stood at the top of the stairs, a candle in his hands, looking scared. Dasian immediately snuffed out the candle with his hand and put a finger to Caleb's protesting lips. Looking around him cautiously, he saw Anaella, peering out the window warily. She turned back to him and held up ten fingers, indicating the number of men outside.

He nodded and shook Willy, who was in the middle of a deep snore. The dwarf snorted in surprise and jumped. He started to say something, but Dasian's hand silenced him. Dasian looked about him worriedly, wondering what to do.

Suddenly Caleb grabbed his sleeve and whispered, "I know. Follow me."

He led them back to the cellar and its back wall. He pushed some shelves away, revealing a small secret door. Dasian opened it, and the four peered down a long wooden shaft. It was filthy, and the dusty, cool smell swirled around them.

"It leads to the barn," Caleb whispered. "At the dead end the door will be on the ceiling. The barn is right next to the woods, so you can escape easily."

Dasian grinned at Caleb in appreciation and slipped into the chamber. Anaella followed, and after Willy gave Caleb a silly salute and grin, he too disappeared down the tunnel. It was too short for them, and they had to bend over; except for Willy who was just the right size.

When they came to the dead end Dasian stood up, and braced his shoulders on the ceiling. A small trap door opened, just big enough for him to fit through. He jumped up, looked around him, and then reached back down to help Anaella. She touched his hand lightly and pulled herself up. Even though Willy was skinny, it took both Dasian and Anaella to pull him up. After they were all up, the trap door was closed, and Dasian had looked out the small barn window guardedly, they saddled their horses and led them quietly to the back of the barn.

Willy opened the door and peered out, then nodded the safety signal to his companions. They entered the woods Caleb said would be there and mounted their horses. Dasian could see two of the men going up to the front of the house. He prayed none of his family members would be hurt, and almost waited to see if Felipe's men tried anything. But there was no time to lose, and the travelers got back on the road and continued their journey.

After another day of no problems they reached the main base. It was a fort built from the trees around them. A man from the tower saw them coming, and the news quickly spread that the Captain was coming. By the time they reached the gates, the whole fort was present. The three newcomers rode in with dignity and smiles.

There were some children in the fort, and they all stared wide-eyed at three riders. They had all heard of the Captain and his legendary adventures. For many of the children it was their first time to lay eyes on this great Captain. Anaella also enraptured them, "Because," as their mothers later told Anaella, "You are the most beautiful and most elegant lady they have ever seen."

All of them knew Willy, but still looked at him in awe and giggles as he demonstrated a trick, by standing up in his saddle while the pony patiently trotted on. He stood there bowing and waving to the delighted children, 'til the shaggy pony had had enough and gave a kick of impatience, and Willy went flying heels over head off the pony's back. The children burst into laughter, and even the housewives cracked a smile. Willy scrambled up in no time, and, along with some boys, began to chase after the run-away pony.

Dasian and Anaella dismounted, and their horses were led away. Then Fidel, Tnsaiu's follower, came to them and said, "Captain Dasian, we've been expecting you. How was your trip?"

"Just fine, Fidel. Are General Audrey and Sir Williams ready to see me?"

"Aye, Captain, they are in the great hall."

They followed Fidel inside one of the doors in the fort to a large room. Inside, men were seated all along the wall, conversing in urgent tones. Before they entered, or were seen, Anaella stopped and touched Dasian's arm.

"I'm not sure I should be present," she said. "If ever I am tortured I'll have nothing to give."

Dasian saw the sense in her words and nodded his consent. "You may stay here then, and wait. I'll return and tell you what you are to do."

As he entered the room, the men became silent, almost reverent. Fidel closed the doors, and Anaella sat down on a stool to wait. She folded her hands in her lap and kept her eyes averted downward.

"Are you the fairy who first accompanied the Captain to Quari?" asked Fidel; he may have been a wizard, but his memory was short.

Anaella nodded briefly, but did not look up.

Fidel got the hint; she did not want to talk. He nodded and said, "If you need me, I'll be in the stables."

She nodded again. As soon as he was gone, she raised her head up quickly and stared expressionlessly at a large glass window before her. She had already decided not to tell Dasian, but still how she could persuade him to change his mind? The question was literally driving her crazy, and others like it. Was the witch lying? Would Dasian be killed? And if he was, what would become of his army? She stood abruptly and began to pace the room.

Many hours passed before the door finally opened and Dasian strolled out of the room. Anaella stopped her pacing and waited for his decision.

"You can go back to the camp, and assist Tnsaiu in all he needs. Sir Williams has a letter for you to take to him and Henry."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to carry out plan B."

"What's that?" asked Anaella, although she feared she already knew the answer.

Dasian sighed; he was not sure he wanted to tell her the details. "Not far from here is the castle. Felipe and Jengo are there. I'm going with Willy to dispose of them."

"No!" cried Anaella.

Dasian gave her a strange, befuddled look. "No? Why do you say that?"

"You can't. What if you're captured, or killed?"

He scoffed. "I won't be. You have nothing to fear." He was about to turn away, but then asked, "Is that all you're worried about?"

Anaella stared at him, not sure how to answer. She tried a different tactic. "What if you _are_ killed, what will become of your men, to Willy, to Tnsaiu...to me?"

"You will be separated into different armies and continue the fight against tyranny," he said simply.

She turned away and sighed, knowing he would not alter his set course. At last he sensed the fear, the worry and mixed emotions in her voice and eyes. He touched her shoulder gently and she turned to him, slowly. He forgot what he was going to say as her dark blue eyes bore into him, begging him to stay.

He heard himself saying, "Anaella, I promise you I won't get killed. Captured, perhaps, but it is easy to escape. I will return in a few days; you'll see."

He sounded so sure of himself, Anaella almost believed him, though she knew he couldn't make a promise like that.

Suddenly he did the unthinkable. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. She was too surprised to react, and before she could, he pulled back. He lifted the corner of his mouth to a small smile, turned, and strode swiftly out of the room.

* * *

The trail curved through the woods, and Dasian often had to bend down as the trees tried to scoop him off his horse. Willy, however, commented that the trail was perfect for his size. Dasian had never been in this part of the forest, but Sir Williams, the old veteran from the fort, had fashioned him a map through the darker parts of the forest to the castle.

There came a time when the birds stopped singing. Willy, for a change, was first to notice it. He had been trying to whistle along with the birds, but in vain. He stopped his pony and looked for the colorful singers.

"Hey!" he squawked. "The birds are quiet."

Dasian stopped too and glanced around, warily. But in a few moments the birds commenced singing and Willy was satisfied.

They soon came to a fork in the road, and Dasian looked at it, befuddled. The fork it seemed was not on the map. The left side was a small and darker trail. Thorns and vines crossed the path. The right side trail seemed to broaden a bit, but that was the only difference from the trail they had been taking. He looked at Willy, who was waiting patiently to continue. But Dasian wasn't sure which to take. The map's trail seemed to venture to the right, but Dasian did not turn his horse in that direction.

He pulled the horse to the left, but it snorted in protest. Dasian did not want to go to the left, and tried to pull the horse to right, but he couldn't. His left arm was pulling the horse's head in the direction of the darker path. Again the horse tried to go right, but Dasian jerked it to the left. He was appalled at himself, he had never jerked his horse! What was wrong with him?

"Captain?" said Willy nervously. "Is everything all right?"

"No," cried Dasian. "Everything is not all right. I'm trying..."

He was cut off by a thump. A huge club had pounded him on the head. He crumpled off his horse in a heap.

"Captain!" shouted Willy in horror, as he stared at his unconscious leader. Dasian's horse reared and shrieked then backed off as a huge man stepped before it. The man tried to grab hold of the grey horse's reins, but it turned and galloped away. The man growled at Willy and was about to lunge at him, but the pony turned and hurried after the grey horse. Willy did not want to leave his Captain, but he had no choice.

The big man lifted his snarling mouth into a satisfied smile and turned his attention to his prisoner. Dasian was not moving, and the giant bent down and lifted him up as if he was a doll. He looked around him, snarling, and then sauntered off into the darker forest on the left fork. When he was gone, that trail disappeared and only the right path remained.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The darkness slowly lifted from Dasian's mind, and he tried to open his eyes. He moaned softly, as pain rushed to his head. Cold water splashed abruptly and directly into his face. His head jerked up, and his eyes flew open. He was doused again, and a man's voice grunted at him, "Wake up, rebel dog!"

Dasian spat the water from his mouth and wiped his face, only to be covered in it again.

"I'm awake!" he yelled at the man. To prove it he leapt up and tried to shake him, but he soon found his hands were bound behind him. Dizziness swept over him and he fell back, hitting the wall; the pain in his head was intense. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake it away.

"Stay awake. The king is going to see you soon," the man snickered.

King? He wasn't talking about Gespian. But he couldn't mean Felipe. He hadn't been attacked by Felipe's men. Had he? All he could remember was pain, and blackness. He stood groggily and looked at his surroundings. He was in a room, but not a prison. It was plain with little furniture, a cot in one corner, and a chair. A small window was letting sunshine pour into the tiny room. A bucket of more cold water sat beside the bed, but the man was gone.

He tested the ropes—they were tight. Tighter than the last time he had been captured, and he had to grin, despite the situation he was in. At least Felipe's men had learned _something_. His weapons were taken, even his belt. They were not taking any chances with him. Last time he had taken his belt and whipped his guard before escaping with the keys. He looked out the window, and stepped back in surprise. He was two hundred feet up in the air. _A tower_, he was in the castle at Regina, the capitol of the country of Reginatel.

The door creaked open. The man had returned. He looked at Dasian with a disgusted snarl and said, "His majesty will now see you." He took him roughly by the arm and escorted him down some long, winding stairs. He opened another door and led him through the castle to a small, elegant room, varnished with every luxury a king could want.

Felipe stood in the middle of the room, looking very pleased. His black hair was smoothed back, revealing a high creased forehead, and two thin beady eyes. A black beard and mustache lined his smiling mouth. His cheek bones were high, like his son's, and he could have passed for good looking if he did not have those beady eyes and a black heart as cold as stone. The man had left, and they were alone.

"Ah, it's been so long, Dasian," he said, his voice as smooth as silk. "What has it been? Three years, since I last saw you. You haven't changed a bit. You are still as handsome and cocky, as..."

"If you're trying to flatter me it wouldn't work," scoffed Dasian.

Felipe smiled. "I'm only telling the truth, my dear boy. I have been watching you keenly for twenty seven years and never have I been disappointed. You were born a leader. I admire that. But I could help you improve. You know that. That is the reason you have come to me."

Dasian raised an eyebrow.

"Dasian, Dasian," sighed Felipe, almost sadly. "You have so much to learn. You wanted to come here. Remember? You turned to the left on your own free will. My hired man only assisted you to arrive a little faster."

"Aye," said Dasian with a smirk. "He also assisted in giving me a headache. I didn't want to come and you know it. You used magic; black magic to be exact. I didn't stand a chance. Don't try to fool me Felipe. You forced..."

"I did what I had to do," said Felipe curtly. He glared at Dasian before again becoming smooth and softening his face. "I brought you because I want to tell you what my plans are for this people after the war. I don't want to leave this people in despair and poverty. I want everyone to be rich, and wealthy, like myself. And I have a plan on how to do it. Everyone will work together and grow food for everyone. We will be one big happy family, working for each other. We will all be equal. Everything will belong to me, but I will make sure everyone gets a fair amount. That is what my men have been enforcing in the mountains."

"Communism!" spat Dasian. "I know that form of government, and it does not work. It is the worst kind of government in the universe! I thought you were a wiser man, Felipe. How can you even _start _to think I would even let the thought go through my mind?"

Felipe laughed, and Dasian practically winced at such a piteous and forced laugh. "I thought _you_ were a wiser man. Consider, good..."

"No!" he snarled. "I won't consider. You must... you _are_ forcing this upon the people. You are taking away their right to own, to work for themselves. You are dissolving their freedom!"

The false king finally frowned. But he did not respond. Instead he turned to the door and opened it. Before he exited, he turned to Dasian and said, "You must consider it, Dasian. You have no choice. Either you join me in making the world wealthy, or I'll turn you over to the executioner. But I'll give you a couple other chances."

He left, and Dasian was alone again. For the first time in ever being captured, he felt angry. How dare that pig take away the people's freedom! Communism! The word left a rotten taste in his mouth. But before he could think anything else about it, the door again opened. A young pretty woman stepped into the room. Her dress was of royalty, and she carried herself like a princess. Her black hair fell around her high smooth cheek bones in ringlets and she looked at Dasian timidly under dark lashes.

His mouth fell open in surprise as he gasped, "Mattie?"

She smiled warmly, stepped up and hugged him, even though he was still damp.

"Dasian, I'm so glad you recognized me."

"How could I not?" he said, "You are Gespian's cousin, and the only girl in the palace I knew who was not afraid of snakes."

Mattie, daughter of Felipe, had been one of Dasian and Gespian's playmates. She was exactly their ages and more than once, Dasian found himself wondering what had become of her. All of the other children their ages had either been killed by her father, or were living somewhere in the forest, afraid to declare their true name and origin.

She smiled again. Then she turned him around and loosed him from his bonds.

"What are you..."

"I can't bear to see you tied up like that, especially if we're going to talk."

Dasian rubbed his free wrists slightly and asked, "Talk? What would we talk about? How much our masters hate each other?"

Mattie frowned. "Please, I don't want to talk about that. Forget about that for a while. I want to show you something." She took his hand and led him from the room. As she led him through the castle, she talked about her life as a princess.

"It really is not different from how we were as children," she said. "Only I have no one as nice as you to play with. But recently father has let me throw some parties here in the castle. Young men and women come from all around and we have such a grand time. I've seen people from as far as Tsea and Lartnec. Maybe you can join us sometime. I know you'll be happy."

Dasian shook his head. "I would never be happy if I was stuffing myself in this elegant castle full of traitors, while my men are out in the cold night air, hungry, hurt, and wondering if there is any hope."

Mattie glanced sideways at him; wondering if he was serious. He certainly had changed from the last time she had talked to him. She ignored his statement and continued to talk about the parties, and the places she had visited.

"Here we are." They stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"The dungeon?" Dasian asked.

"It is not the dungeon," she assured, "It's a place to keep—certain rebels."

"Rebels?"

"What else am I supposed to call them?" she asked, defending herself.

"Freedom Fighters," he said simply.

Mattie almost rolled her eyes, but instead smiled lightly and nodded. She whispered something to one of the guards, and he entered the wooden door. Mattie sat down on a bench, and seated Dasian beside her.

"Tell me Dasian; do you have any young women in your camps?"

Dasian gave her a strange look. "Aye. In my own camp I have two."

"Really? I thought you didn't think much of women. When you were young you were always saying how dumb they were, and how smart men were. I suppose you've changed your mind?"

Dasian shrugged. "That use to be the case and sometimes still is. But these are exceptional women. Not only are they attractive, but they're smart and quick. One was..."

His voice trailed off as the guard reentered, followed by a line of children. They were all very young, three to eight years old. They were dressed in dirty rags and all looked starved. Their faces were smudged with dirt, and they smelled horrible. They looked at Dasian and Mattie with wide scared eyes. One eight year old boy was not scared. He stepped right up to Dasian and frowned menacingly at him.

"You ruined my life," he hissed at Dasian.

Dasian was taken aback at this sudden accusation but he said calmly, "How?"

"Your men took my father and got him killed. My mother and sister were killed too. They hurt me, but I got away."

"That's a lie," said Dasian confidently. "My men don't hurt women and children. As for your father, he left on his own will. He left to fight for your freedom."

The boy shook his head. "I have no freedom. That is, I didn't have freedom in the mountains. Here I'm safe, and soon, I will be rich." The guard led him away, and a girl the same age stepped into his place.

"My mother use to tell me stories about you, Captain Dasian," she sniffed. "She said you would make everyone happy, but now I see that's not true. My brother is dead and so is my father. I am the last one left of my whole family. If you really were going to make people happy, you wouldn't ask them to leave their families and fight."

"I did not ask them," Dasian sighed, wondering where the children had learned these silly lies.

She tossed her tangled brown hair, and let another guard lead her away.

"This is crazy," he growled to Mattie. "I don't want to see anymore."

"Wait," smiled Mattie, "One more."

The next girl was younger, about four or five. She walked timidly up to him, and looked up at him in awe. At first she did not speak. Then she whispered, "I thought you..."

Dasian waited for the lie to leave her lips, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at him. He looked at her closely.

"Hanna," he said softly.

Her brown eyes widened to hear her own name.

"I know you, Hanna. I came to your town once right before a great battle, and you were standing beside your mother. I picked you up, and you gave me a flower, remember?"

The little girl did not respond.

"It was a yellow flower."

Hanna's face split into a smile. She threw her arms around his neck, and whispered, "I remember you. You gave my mum money, because Pa helped you. I love you." She stepped back and looked Mattie in the eye. "Maybe the other kids can lie," she said, "But I can never lie to my Captain."

Mattie frowned and nodded to the guard. The guard took hold of Hanna and led her back to the dungeon. The other children were led away. Dasian stood, as if to retrieve her, but Mattie stopped him.

"These children, Dasian," she said. "They were poor, starving, and hurt. We have taken them in, and now they will be happy. Think of the many others like them. You and I can help them and others. Just a little money can go a long way."

"Mattie, you don't know what you're saying," he said stubbornly. "Nothing, nothing at all will change my mind. I will not take their freedom. I will help, yes, but not in that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my men. Thanks for untying me."

"Dasian, please stay," begged Mattie. "You don't have to do what my father wants you to do. You can stay here with me. You'll be happy here. The war will be over, and there will again be peace. Peace, Dasian, you remember what peace and happiness is like don't you?"

"Aye, I do. I had it while riding with my good friends feeling free. I had it when I looked into the eyes of my stalwart men, who were fighting for liberty. I felt it when I talked and cared for certain people who had the same goal as I. I know about peace and happiness, Mattie, even in a time of war. Soon, I will feel it always, when your father and brother are dead, and the right king is restored to the throne."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He released his hand from hers and hurried from the dungeon before any of the guards could stop him. He slipped through the castle, unseen. Just before he bolted to the exit door, he suddenly heard voices, and wondered whether or not he should go. He waited too long. Guards rounded the corner, and immediately caught sight of him.

One of them threw a spear at him. He dodged it, and slammed against the wall. He turned and picked up the fallen spear. The first two guards came at him with swords. He parried the first blow with the spear and pushed the man back. Before his friend could strike, Dasian kicked him in the chest. He fell on top of the guard behind him. With two guards down, Dasian was about to run down the hall, but four more guards were coming from that direction. They grabbed him, and were about to lead him away, but a rasping voice stopped them.

"Hold it, men."

The guards turned. A short figure with a hood was walking slowly towards them. Dasian knew who he was, and his hopes dropped like a rock. Felipe's main executioner was a dwarf named Ansel. But unlike Dasian's cheerful Willy, he was very ruthless, and often tortured his prisoners before killing them mercilessly.

"Felipe said I may take him, and do with him what I will," Ansel rasped.

The men hesitated. Then four of them left and two continued to have a tight hold on Dasian.

"All right, Ansel," said one of the men. "We'll take him to your dungeon."

The dwarf nodded and led them down to his dungeon. They threw Dasian in a cell and left, chuckling. Dasian sighed and sat down on the chair, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Ansel entered and pulled his hood back, revealing a hard face. He was bald, and his face was covered in hideous scars, having been tortured himself.

"Captain Dasian," chuckled the dwarf. "How long I've waited for this moment. It was my dream to dispose of you. At last it can come true. Tell me, what would be the most effective way to kill you, to maybe to get you to talk?"

There was no reply.

"After I torture you with hot irons, maybe I'll deprive you of food and water. Perhaps I'll cut your right wrist off with something dull. But before all of this, I must let you have a priest." He turned to go, then stopped and looked at Dasian with a gleam in his eye.

Dasian didn't look up.

"He'll be here in the morning." Ansel smiled and left the cell.

There was no light in the cell, and Dasian had squint to see his surroundings. Nothing, just the chair he was sitting on and a bucket of water. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Anaella had been right about getting captured. Now he had to wonder if she was right about getting killed.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open and Dasian glanced up. It was the monk Ansel had promised him. He gave the robed figure a strange look. He was short, and bent over with years. He was very short. He hobbled slowly to Dasian, and the door slammed behind him. 

"We'll give you ten minutes, old man," called out one of the guards.

"I hear you are soon to meet your Maker," said the monk, his voice unsteady.

"Aye, in due time, after I've been tortured," answered Dasian in a bitter tone and he looked away his eyes flashing.

"Are there any confessions you wish to tell me, young friend?"

"Nay. I've nothing to hide from anyone. You are wasting your time, old man leave. I will die in honor, and for my country and king. For me, let death come. It will rid me of these chains, and heavy burdens."

"Be not so hasty to accept death as your only option. You may have a great life ahead of you, and yet you sit here, waiting to be killed. Death is sweet to the old. But to the young, it is a tragedy."

"I've seen countless young and old die by my side, and nothing good has ever come of it," admitted Dasian. "But my death might end the raging war outside these walls. It won't end for the good, but at least it will end."

The monk shook his head solemnly and changed the subject. "Have you any friends that I might bear a message to?"

Dasian started to shake his head then stopped. "I have many friends, but they will hear the news as gossip. But there is one good friend you might bear a message to. Someone special in my army that has helped me countless times, to whom I owe a deep debt."

The monk appeared to be smiling, but Dasian did not notice. "It is only now that I realize this friend has helped and loved me more than any man could dream of. I fear for her future if I die. She was a very beautiful friend."

"Excuse me?" the monk huffed. "This special friend, is a girl!"

Dasian now seemed embarrassed to be throwing out his feelings to strangers. "Nay, not a girl," he scoffed, "A fairy, who has helped my army. It was her magic and knowledge that saved us many a time. I owe her for that; any man would. Now leave, I am to die, and would like to spend my last hour of peace alone."

The monk seemed very disappointed. Then he was angry. "You are a fool, blazing like a fire, not caring what you burn. Therefore, your remedy," He picked up the bucket of water and poured it over the prisoner in a single swish.

Dasian had already been doused by an annoying man, and he did not like it.

"You madcap lunatic!" he cried. "I'll beat you for this!" He began to pound on the monk with his bound hands.

"Help!" cried the monk, "Ho, guards, he is beating me!"

The door flew open and the two guards rushed in. One shoved Dasian to the ground and held him at bay with a sword aimed at his throat while the other made sure the frustrated monk was not hurt.

"Are you well, old man?" he asked.

"Well beaten I may say!" yelled the monk. "If I had but a sword I'd run the fool through myself!"

"Here," said the first guard, "Take mine." He handed his sword to the monk, who took it gratefully.

"Nay," said the second man, not wanting to be left out, "Take mine."

"I thank thee both," smirked the monk. He raised them to Dasian, who was still lying on the floor. Then he coiled around and pointed the two swords at the stunned guards. "And again, I thank thee. Now be very still."

"Willy!" cried Dasian leaping to his feet. The hood had fallen off, revealing the cheerful face of the dwarf.

"This is to pay for all the many times you've saved me," said Willy, keeping a careful eye out for the jittery guards. Dasian snatched up the keys from the first guard and started to free himself. Willy suddenly became irritated.

"A beauteous lady, your best friend indeed!" he cried. "You didn't give any thought to me, your faithful comrade. Nay, but had to think of the fairy first."

Dasian, now free, grinned and took a sword from Willy. "Tis the truth. You've not helped me as much as Anaella has. But now we have other problems to solve. We'll take care of these guards here and leave this place."

They locked the cell with the gagged guards inside and left quietly. It was still very early morning and no one was stirring. They went through the castle quickly, and in no time Willy took Dasian to the place he had hidden the horses. They mounted and rode south, back to their camp. Plan B had not been completed, yet.

When they reached their camp, Anaella and Tnsaiu weren't there. Dasian was disappointed, but didn't show it. He asked everyone where they had gone, but no one knew. That baffled him even more. But he had so many other things to do, the spies soon left his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Anaella for the first time of Tnsaiu. The question had been bubbling in her mind, and only now did she find the courage to ask. They were riding through the streets of Regina on a special mission given by Prince Gespian. She felt very uncomfortable riding in such a crowded area so close to the castle, and not being disguised with her peasant's clothing, but rather in her own rich attire.

"No," he answered as usual in his soft calm voice. "I'm not sure. The attempt to poison the king has been made several times and it has never worked. Only the assassins were killed."

"So you have decided not to try it with poisoning?" concluded Anaella.

"Aye. I am beginning to believe that this Felipe cannot be killed. When I was in his presence a week ago I could feel some sort of spell around him. What kind I do not know, but I fear it was placed there by a witch. That leaves us only one option."

"What's that?"

Tnsaiu hesitated and for the first time since she met him, Anaella saw a flicker of doubt touch his dark eyes and his eye brows almost deepened with worry. That worried her, for she had never seen him anything but cool and unruffled. He answered slowly, "I have been working on a powerful magic trick that only the greatest wizards know. If I succeed it will not only dispose of Felipe, but it will help me tremendously in my effort to reach the Four Seats."

Anaella did not understand the last part, and she said, "What does this trick do?"

Tnsaiu glanced around at the many people scurrying about them and knew better than to blab out magic steps in such a public place. "You will see, if it works," he said quietly.

"And if it doesn't?" wondered Anaella anxiously.

Again he surprised her by suddenly smiling as he said, "Anaella, you are truly half human and fairy, for I have never met anyone who asks as many questions as you do. Whenever I talk to you, half of your conversation is inquiring. It is time for you to simply trust me."

Anaella blushed slightly and nodded. She hoped trusting him meant relying on him to get her out of this mess safely and without getting killed.

The horse's hooves clattered across the draw bridge, dodging the many peddlers going in and out of the castle's gate. It was market day, and the cooks in the castle were buying their needed wares. They casually established their horses in the royal stables and ignored the curious and suspicious glances that the stable-hands gave them.

At the castle doors the guards immediately stopped them. The first one asked, "Who are you and why do you want to go inside the castle?"

"I have an important appointment with King Felipe," said Tnsaiu, giving them each a calm, cold stare. The guards wavered, and the first one again demanded, "What's yer name and who's the lady?"

"Sirs," said Tnsaiu. "My sister and I have come a long distance, and would like to be permitted in. I believe we have rooms already arranged for us, for we wish to stay a while." The guards still glared at them and Tnsaiu finally flipped a coin towards them and they dropped to the ground desperately.

Anaella looked at them in disgust and followed Tnsaiu into the castle. The maids, soldiers and servants hurrying about didn't give them a single glance as they separated and each began their exploration of the castle.

Pulling her hood over her head, Anaella went wandering around the castle, pausing every now and then to murmur a few words to random people. The first she approached was brawny young girl with large hands and a scowling face. She glared at Anaella suspiciously but she ignored the face and whispered to her, "Are you loyal to Felipe, miss?"

"Just as much as my cat is loyal to my neighbor's dog," she huffed.

"Then spread the word," murmured Anaella, "That Felipe will soon disappear, and you will again be free."

The scullery maid huffed again but when she opened her mouth to answer, the hooded girl had vanished. She shrugged indifferently, but still told the incident to her chum who happened to be the kitchen gossiper and soon the whole kitchen was whispering secretively.

Anaella wanted to go down to the dungeon and try to do something of a liberation, but as she began to search for it, she became lost in what seemed to her an endless hall filled with doors and rooms. She finally caught sight of a small barred door beyond it was darkness.

"What are you doing here?"

Anaella swung around and gulped when she saw Felipe coming towards her. He did not look happy because his eyes flashed out dangerously. Then he recognized her and he huffed, "You are that peasant girl my son brought here. Come with me, I have an important task for you."

She nodded and tried to be Ella by curtsying slightly and muttering, "Yes, your majesty."

He opened the door to the dungeon with an old, copper key, and she followed him into the gloomy corridor. A foul stench pricked her nose and she winced as she heard the cries of men, women, and even children. The wide passage was lined with cages, and a few candles flickered lightly. This was not the place Mattie had led Dasian, but it was the place the guards had taken little Hanna.

She tried not to look at the many gaunt faces that stared at her, and the hands that stretched out frantically. Felipe barked once and the hands at once withdrew, but they still looked at them with hallow, sunken faces.

"Who are these people?" Anaella couldn't help but ask, as she fought the urge to reach out and take one of the bony hands and comfort the owner.

"Rebels," he grunted, "And spies. I don't kill many people. Only torture them and keep them here to die. Pitiful, disgusting things they are."

Before Anaella could stop herself, she was staring into the large brown eyes of a little girl, who clung to the bars and pressed her face up at Anaella in wonder and pleading. She stopped and stared back. Slowly she reached into her cloak and pulled out a small loaf of bread. The child's eyes widened, but she made no move to grasp it.

"Don't touch her!" barked Felipe just as Anaella let the crust slip into the girl's hand. Instead of ravenously eating it, she ran to the dark corner and gave half of the bread to a failing old man who was covered in scars and bruises. She nibbled the other half timidly while glancing at Anaella with thanks in her eyes.

For the first time in her life, Anaella felt furious. How dare he lock up these people and treat them so cruelly when they were only defending themselves from his tyranny. She felt Felipe swing her around to face him as he bellowed, "I told you not to touch the brats. If you dare do it again…" his voice trailed off and he looked at Anaella's swirling blue eyes with fear, as if he had just realized something dangerous. "You, you are a fairy? Am I right?"

Anaella almost nodded, but then did not respond. He figured it out by himself.

"You are the one Gahela spoke of. Are you not? Admit it!"

"I am," Anaella said softly.

"You escaped the dragon!" he ranted, pacing back and forth. The closest prisoners hesitated in their moaning to listen to his raving, "You lived and met Dasian. You had to become his spy. It is you who have brought so many losses to my army. Aye, and it was you who scared my army off with that silly mirage. And now you must think that you will kill me, eh?" he drew his sword quickly. "Well, not if I kill you first!"

He swung his sword down on her, but it clashed with Tnsaiu's sword. The wizard had appeared in the nick of time, and as he stepped in front of Anaella, Felipe's eyes filled with surprise, as Anaella stepped back, relief washing over her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Tnsaiu straightened. "I am a wizard of the woods; they call me Tnsaiu."

Before Felipe could respond, Tnsaiu stretched his hand towards him, muttering a few words. A spark of the blue fire from the wizard city flashed from the tips of his fingers then disappeared. Tnsaiu frowned and tried again.

Felipe realized what he was trying to do and he gave a hoarse laugh. "You may be a wizard, but you certainly don't have much power." He again lifted his sword.

Tnsaiu's had clattered to the floor and Anaella gulped in dread. But then a hand grasped Felipe's arm and hindered the blow. One of the men in the cages had taken a hold of him eagerly and was trying desperately to grab hold of his neck. More hands slid through the bars and their hands clutched Felipe on all sides. He growled in indignation and raised his sword to cut off the hands. But then Tnsaiu's attempt, on magic worked, and the lazy fire ushered from his fingers and surrounded the king. The hands immediately let go and a howl of delight echoed through the dismal prison.

Felipe was caught in bonds of blue that kept his arms close to his side as he sputtered angrily.

"I was right," said Tnsaiu, beginning to circle the enraged king. "The witch did put a spell on you, so you will not be killed or destroyed. You will remain alive, till you die, a ripe old age. But we will not set you free. I will send you to my city. There my people will decide what to do with you. Farewell, I will see you in a week or two." He snapped his fingers and Felipe with the blue light disappeared.

"It worked," sighed Tnsaiu and again he smiled lightly.

"The keys!" cried someone hoarsely, "The dog had the keys."

"Oh, locks," said Tnsaiu with a wave of his hand. "Those are easy." He pointed to the lock of the first cell, and a ray of blue fire hit it, breaking the lock, and the door swung open. The people inside scurried out the door joyously.

While Tnsaiu was zapping the locks down one side, Anaella worked on picking the locks on the other side. It was slower work, and she had only gotten five done when Tnsaiu declared the work finished. The occupants cheered and a few rushed to Tnsaiu as if to embrace him. But his cold imposing look stopped them. He was not to be touched, physically or emotionally.

But Anaella had several little children and old men and women swarming her thankfully, as they embraced, kissed and praised her. She blushed prettily and patted each one and murmured to the little girl with brown eyes, "'Tis _my_ pleasure, little one."

After all the prisoners had been freed, Tnsaiu and Anaella walked down the halls of the palace silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Anaella could hardly believe that the war had been won so quickly after the rebels had suffered considerably. But Tnsaiu, had been there and his magic had finally made things right.

As they walked down the hall, Mattie hurried to them, a scowl on her face.

"Who are you?" she scoffed, "Was it you two who set the Captain free? As well as the rebels?"

Anaella's heart jumped when she heard, Dasian was free. But she let Tnsaiu talk.

"Nay, and aye," he said slowly. "We did not set him free from the castle, but we did set him free from the burdens of the war. And yes, we did set the 'rebels' free from your father's death grip." He turned to the gathering courtiers and soldiers. "You are all free. The war is finished. In no time the true king of the land will be seated on the throne."

Mattie was furious, but could do nothing, as Tnsaiu brushed past her, and the people murmured to each other in excited whispers. Anaella couldn't help but step up to the girl and ask, "When did the Captain escape?"

"Yesterday," she scoffed, "And by the way, the war is not yet over. Your spy will take of that."

"My spy?"

"Yes, I will not reveal the name but she will continue the war."

Anaella turned back and hurried after Tnsaiu; another puzzle had been solved. When they reached the stable, she told Tnsaiu of her discovery, "The traitor from our army, it's Veronica."

The wizard nodded gravely as if he already knew, then shook his head in disgust and sorrow.

"I suspected Veronica was being traitorous, the minute I saw her lay eyes on Jengo," he said solemnly. "I don't know why she wanted to switch sides, I suppose this Jengo fellow pleased her or she was fed up with me. Either way I warned her, though she did not listen. When the news reached me that Sir Loban was dead, I was very grieved and knew it was partly my fault. That made me come here to try the spell and end this war once and for all."

He then quickly informed her he was not going with her.

"I have other duties here, before King Gespian arrives. You must go stop Veronica, before she does anything. You go and tell Dasian's camp. You be first to spread the good news."

* * *

Dasian glanced up from his writing as his tent flap opened and someone entered. He did a double take and stood in surprise.

"Veronica?" he said in surprise. The lone woman wizard nodded. Her black cape draped over her and her hood covered most of her face.

"Captain. I have some very important news for you."

"Aren't you stationed with General Zafar?"

"Yes, I am, but I had to take this to higher authority. You know of the mysterious traitor in our midst. The one who killed the noble knight, Sir Loban. I know who it is."

Dasian sat back down and waved his hand. He took a drink from his glass and said, "Say on."

Veronica hesitated, staring at him, with a peculiar look. "It was Anaella sir. Now before you reject this, let me explain, from the beginning. Before you got her from the fairy realm, did you know most of the fairies were already on Felipe's side?"

"Her guardians knew nothing of the war."

"Or so it seemed. She played spy with you for while, then began to betray you. After you attacked Jengo's camp, she helped Jengo escape and flee to the castle. There she told them where your camp was. Because she didn't want you suspicious, she rode back and warned you."

"What of the mirage?" challenged Dasian, not even sure why he was listening to these lies.

"That was also to prevent suspicion. Now in the future, Jengo and Felipe will know where your camp is and the fairy won't warn you, betrayal number 2. Did you know she deserted you for a while and returned to the forest of Ardunt?"

That caught Dasian off guard. "What?"

"Ah, so you didn't know. Well she did and after she visited her fairy friends, she went to Gahela."

"You're lying."

"I wish I were. You can ask her yourself. She went there and conversed with her. Tnsaiu covered for her and told you she was scouting. She gave the witch her hair as well. I'm sure you wondered why she cut it. She let Gahela cut it. When she returned didn't she seem a bit, jittery?"

Dasian did not respond, but in his mind, he was beginning to doubt.

"It was because she killed Sir Loban. The witnesses said it was a woman. Can you now see all her betrayals? Even now you do not know where she is. I do. She's at the castle with Tnsaiu, who is also treacherous. They're probably making plans with Felipe. She will return soon and you can ask her where's she has been, if she went to the witches. She'll confess it and begin to tremble. I'm sorry I had to pour the truth out on you so suddenly."

"It's not true," he muttered. He rested his head in his hands and thought vigorously, trying desperately to separate Veronica's facts from what he knew.

"It _is_ true," retorted Veronica. "So many facts and proofs; Anaella is the traitor."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The night was still, quiet, and cold. The only sound that could be heard was the steady beat of Eldane's cantering hooves. A single candle light burned in the darkness, and she knew she was nearing the camp. She slowed Eldane and wasn't surprised to see that the lone candle was in Dasian's tent. He often stayed up late, organizing, planning, and writing messages. She smiled to think that he would no longer have to do that, now that the war was over.

She stopped, swung off, and noticed Dasian was sitting on a fallen log, not far from where she was. He was looking at her intently, but in the moonlight she could not really see his face.

"Dasian," she started.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies from you," he suddenly said curtly.

Anaella stepped back in surprise, wondering if she had heard right. "What?" All news of the war and Veronica fled from her mind.

"You heard me." He arose slowly and straightened. "Do you remember what I told you back in the wizard's city before we came here?"

"You told me to call you Captain."

"Aye. But I also said that if you betray us in anyway, I would personally kill you."

The way he said the word 'betray' made Anaella's heart stop for a split second. "But I have not..."

"But you have," Dasian interrupted. "Let me ask you a question first. Where did you go the day after you 'helped' us with that mirage trick?"

Anaella was tired of lying so she said, "I went to the witches to ask..."

"The witches," Dasian repeated. "They are the very roots of evil. Why go there without telling me, then come back and kill Sir Loban?"

Anaella's eyes widened. "I did not kill Sir Loban!" she cried, sounding very hurt. "I loved him like I would my own father. I wouldn't have even thought of hurting the old knight. I confess about going to the witches and visiting my home for a brief time. But I did _not_ kill Sir Loban."

"Desertion itself deserves death," shot back Dasian, who was walking slowly towards her. "That isn't all you did, is it? You gave away the location of my campsite to Felipe, making it possible for them to attack us."

"No! I didn't. This is all lies." She turned to leave, but he was faster and caught her by the wrist. He twisted her back and she faced him in dread. All reason and triumph had left her mind, she was speechless.

"I must fulfill my oath," he said, and then in a softer tone, "Even if I don't wish it."

"Dasian, please," she begged. They were the only words that came to mind. "It's not true." If she had not been the chosen fairy, tears would have been streaming down her cheeks. But there were none, only a pleading light her eyes. He ignored her eyes and drew his sword half way out.

"I never thought it would be you who I had to kill," he said sternly, yet softly. He drew the sword all the way out, and held it lightly by his side. He hesitated; he had never killed a woman before. The crazed witch that had been trying to kill him was the closest thing he had come to harming any woman, when he had to whack the wild witch over the head. His mind and his oath to the army were telling him to get rid of the traitor. But his heart was stopping him from doing any action.

Anaella glanced at the hesitating sword and took the chance to try and escape. She surprised him by stepping up on her tip toes and giving him a firm kiss. While stepping back in complete surprise, he let go of her wrist and his grip on his sword loosened. But she didn't back down. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

Still in complete surprise he dropped his sword. As soon as she heard the sword clatter to the ground, Anaella turned and jumped on her horse. By the time Dasian knew what had happened, Eldane was gone from his sight.

* * *

A cold autumn breeze swept up the leaves and scattered them all over the camp. Tnsaiu walked slowly through the colorful leaves, his cape flapping slightly behind him. He looked confusedly over the quiet camp. Some of the men were sitting around small fires, cooking their breakfasts. They glanced at the wizard in contempt, and their tones became lower. Willy sat at on a stump by one of the fires, strumming his forgotten lute. He seemed to be trying to remember a sad song because the few notes he played were doleful and low. He looked up at Tnsaiu and sighed sadly.

"Ah, Master Tnsaiu," he said, "I fear you should not be here. The men do not deal with so called, 'traitors' lightly and kindly."

Tnsaiu did not seem surprised. "Then I supposed Veronica is here."

"Veronica," repeated Willy thoughtfully. "Yes, the lone wizardess. She is here, came here yesterday with the sad news. You seem to already know the news, eh? Well, after she told the Captain, she spread the gossip on to us, and Henry and a couple of other men have gone in search of the fairy."

"But you don't believe the news," decided Tnsaiu.

"Nay," Willy shook his head. "I don't believe a word of it. Anaella is not a traitor to anyone. She never had been and never will. And neither are you, noble wizard. These men are too suspicious."

"Anaella didn't tell you the news?"

"I haven't seen her since we parted at the fort. What news is that?"

"Felipe is gone and never to return. The war is over." He told him everything that had happened at the castle and Willy listened with fascination. When the tale was finished, Willy leaped to his feet and shouted. "Glory be! Say, ho, men, it's over, the war, we're finished!" He practically started dancing on his stump. "Finally we can go HOME!" He stopped suddenly and looked at Tnsaiu hopefully. "Really? You ain't jokin' with me are you?"

Tnsaiu smiled and Willy let out whoop. Men started to gather around him, asking for the details. Tnsaiu backed off and walked swiftly to Dasian's tent. He entered and was not surprised to see the young Captain fiddling with his feather pen. His face was blank and his eyes had lost their fire. He looked up at the cloaked man and straightened.

"Captain, you've made a terrible mistake."

"Have I?" Dasian said, no emotion was in his face or voice.

"When Veronica came to talk to you, did she by any chance give you something to eat or drink?"

"No. I had a drink here already." He nodded to the goblet on his table. "I took one sip while talking to her, and haven't touched it since. I've had a terrible headache after I drank it. It's finally beginning to go away."

Tnsaiu picked it up and tipped the cup, letting the water trickle out. He suddenly put his thumb in the way of the water and tipped it right back up. He took out two tiny seeds and held them out to Dasian. They were black and round.

"They are the seeds of Doubt and Hate," Tnsaiu said. "Veronica placed them there by magic. You drank, doubted, and hated."

Dasian glanced away miserably. "I understand I doubted you and Anaella terribly, but I did not feel hatred when I confronted her."

Tnsaiu nodded understandingly. "You didn't because there is so much love and trust in your heart it did not affect you much. Veronica did not know you well enough to realize it would not work with you."

"How did you figure all that out?" Dasian asked curiously, his fire again flickering in his dark eyes, like a candle reviving after a gust of wind.

Tnsaiu gave him a grim smile. "I taught Veronica these things. I know her well enough to know what she plans to do in order to plant a seed of doubt in an army of trust. Of course if anyone tried to do this it would have failed, unless used with magic. You need not worry about her, for I've already asked Willy to have her taken care of."

"Then, she is the traitor and murderer we have all been looking for?"

"Yes. Forgive me for suggesting her as one of my most trusted pupils." He bowed slightly and turned to go. He stopped and looked back at the young Captain, who was staring at the wall of his tent thoughtfully. "I will leave now, sir," he said. "Your king's throne and castle are ready."

Dasian turned to look at him for a moment. He nodded and stepped forward, his hand out stretched. Tnsaiu glanced at the hand, and then shook it hesitantly. Dasian said fervently, "Thank-you, Tnsaiu, for everything."

Tnsaiu nodded and murmured, "Only for the cause of liberty." He bowed slightly one more time and slipped out. Dasian smiled and returned to his desk. It wasn't long before he could hear Tnsaiu's horse whinnying and galloping away. Already he was missing the wise wizard.

Shouts rang through the camp and Willy burst through the flap. He grabbed Dasian by the arm and dragged him out, all the while crying, "Over! Over! The war is over, Captain!" Dasian finally grinned as his men surrounded him, throwing their hats into the air and singing. A few messengers had run to their horses as soon as they heard the news in detail, and were galloping in all directions to spread the news.

But a part of Dasian did not want to rejoice over the victory. It was still mourning the thought of doubting Anaella. He could hardly believe he had almost tried to kill her. Now she was gone, and he would likely never be able to see her again.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm almost finished! Can you believe that! About three more chappies to go!

**Chapter 19**

Caleb closed the barn door quietly and tip toed to the house. The king's soldiers standing by the tavern across the street had not seen him. He hesitated at the door when he realized he could understand what they were talking about. He crept a little closer and listened harder.

"I can't wait to leave this stinking town," huffed one soldier.

The other soldier, who was older than the first, chastised his companion. "We're guarding that house just across the street, because it's the home of Captain Dasian. He might come here again, and we'll catch him."

The young soldier rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nay, you forget, Peter, King Felipe has already captured him. He's dead by now. Didn't you also hear the Lieutenant saying we would be leaving soon? All of us!"

Caleb did not wait to hear the older man's response, and slipped inside, his heart pounding wildly. _It's just gossip_, he told himself. _Dasian isn't dead. He can't be!_ He darted through the pantry and into the kitchen where his mother was.

"Mother I just heard..." his voice trailed off as he took in the scene. Lenora was slicing a loaf of bread for his two younger sisters. Both of the little girls were chattering to Anaella who sat at the table. She looked up at Caleb and smiled. _What a sad smile_, Caleb thought. He thinned his eyes slightly in confusion.

Irene laughed at his startled face and said, "Anaella is telling us about when she had a unicorn."

"Where's Dasian?" he asked, ignoring his sister.

Anaella glanced down for a second, then looked him in the eye. "At his camp," she murmured.

Caleb sighed and grinned in relief. "Good," he breathed. "Them soldiers over there were sayin' he was dead. They're leavin' too, Ma. All of the soldiers are headin' out. We'll be free to do whatever we please."

"Why are they goin'?" wondered Irene.

"'Cause they think Dasian is dead. News travels so slowly, they don't know he escaped. I betchya he escaped the next day or somethin'. Old Felipe probably never even got to see him." He suddenly stopped gloating and turned to Anaella. "Why are you here?"

She hesitated. "I'm just passing through. Tomorrow I'll be going farther up north."

"Why?"

Lenora stepped in. "Caleb, it's rude to ask so many questions of a young woman."

Caleb sighed and apologized. As he sat down beside her, he whispered to Anaella, "You could stay here for a longer time, you know."

Anaella just smiled and shook her head sadly. She hardly said anything during dinner and at evening. Lenora told the children she was tired, and to stop probing. Because Anaella didn't want the children to feel bad, she told them stories of when she was fairy. When Caleb asked for stories about when she was spy, her eyes brightened then fell and she said it was probably time for bed.

After everyone had gone to bed, Anaella sat staring into the fire. The little hut seemed so familiar and welcoming, yet Anaella did not feel she belonged there. It was Dasian's home, and she felt like an intruder. The fire light danced in her eyes and the image of Dasian scooping little Orpah up into his strong arms passed through her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she would stop thinking about Dasian. Her hopes had been too high, and now they were shattered.

But when she fell asleep, she was reliving the day she first met him. Strong, handsome, and daring, he had burst from the woods, riding his large grey prancing horse, glaring determinedly at the dragon. The dragon that would have 'eaten' her.

* * *

Willy trotted up the marble stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. His black eyes darted around him nervously at the lords and ladies who swished past him. He was not used to being in a castle at all. Instead of tall pine trees, round stone columns lined his pathway. His boots clattered on the stone, while in the woods they would have made no sound on the grass. He eventually arrived at the right room, after asking several people where it was. He looked at the fancy doorknob for a second, then turned it hesitantly. It opened, and he stepped in quickly. 

"This castle sure gives me the creeps," he said breathlessly to Dasian, who was sitting on one of the fancy couches, reading something.

The young man glanced up absently and turned a page as he asked, "Did you get lost, again?"

"No, not this time," grinned Willy.

"Congrats. Did you get the horses ready?"

"Aye, I did that a long time ago. We're ready to leave this place."

"Good," Dasian sighed and stood. He picked up a case and followed Willy out the door. As he strode down the hall, he felt something was missing. He glanced down and noticed his trusty sword was not hanging by his side. It felt strange to be finally finished with the war. It had lasted for eight long years, and was a big part of his life. Now that his job as 'Captain' was over, he wasn't sure what to do with his life.

They silently entered the stables, and Dasian slipped into his saddle. The great war horse bobbed his head and walked with dignity out of the barn, Willy's shaggy pony trotting behind. As they rode down the streets of the city of Regina, the people looked at them with respect and awe.

Dasian remembered another time he had rode through a city like this, one in the mountains. He and his men were about to go out to battle against an unexpected army of Felipe's fierce warriors. The people that lined the streets were mournful and dressed in dark. The soon to be widows and young maidens had sorrowfully strewed flours in their way while tears had poured down their ashen cheeks. They had not won that battle, Dasian remembered. He and only a few of his men had made it back to the town, bruised, bleeding, but alive.

That battle had been one of many losses for the determined rebel army. For seven years, the rebels attacked, attacked, and attacked. Nearly every time, they were defeated. The past nine months had been very successful. It had been nine months, Dasian recalled, since he had gotten help from the wizards. Nine months since he had...

"Captain," said Willy, interrupting his drifting thoughts, "Do you think our home is still standing?"

"Aye, we hid it, remember. Not even the craftiest of Felipe's men could have found it."

Willy nodded in agreement. "Aye, we did hide it pretty well, didn't we? We worked hard on that house and farm. I'm so glad the floor is not made of marble. Just wood, sleek, firm wood. Do you think little Nick took care of the animals well?"

Dasian nodded again. "Aye, of course, Willy. But it has been eight years, I doubt Nick is still little."

"Quite so, quite so," murmured the dwarf. He became quiet as they left the city and small town surrounding it. They left the green fields sprawled out between the town and forest; where the farmers stopped to wipe their sweaty foreheads and look at the two riders, before continuing with their simple lives. They left the forest's tall shadowy trees, where the squirrels scolded them, and the pine needles crunched under the horse's hooves. They crossed rivers and trotted through smaller towns, which were tucked into the forest, away from the worries of the world. Finally they urged the patient horses up and around a mountain.

Dasian stopped as they rounded the last curve and gazed across a small valley, surrounded by rolling green hills, and majestic snow-topped mountains. It was still summer here, the cold autumn winds had not breezed through the valley just yet.

A house, not extremely large, but one that seemed too big for just two men, sat against one of the hills. Small fields, corrals, a barn, and a small garden were scattered around in the tiny valley. Horses and cows grazed together in the lush green grass, and sheep walked one of the hillsides. Dasian breathed in deeply and smiled. _This,_ he thought,_ is home._ Another thought crossed his mind; _I'd give anything to let Anaella see this._ That surprised him. He hadn't, or tried hard not to think about Anaella since her departure. He dismissed the thought quickly and reminded himself she was miles away and he would never see her again.

He and Willy let the horses canter down the mountain into the valley. They hurried eagerly past the fields and corrals. The other horses looked at them in surprise, as if they had never seen another horse before, especially such a large horse with such a small pony. A boy, about seventeen, stepped out of the house and stared as the two riders halted and swung off their mounts in front of him. He took one look at the grin on Dasian's face and that was all he needed.

"Captain Dasian!" he cried, hurrying across the lawn. "You're alive!" Dasian shook the boy's hand vigorously, and then bear-hugged him.

"Of course I'm alive, Nick. Shnikees, you've certainly grown. Last time I laid eyes on you, you were barely past my waist. Now you're nearly as tall as I."

Nick grinned and patted his stomach. "I guess that's what happens when you've got a whole valley of food to yourself. Say, Willy!" he said, shaking the dwarf's hand. "You've grown...skinnier!"

Willy scowled and laughed. "Aye, all that fat you're mother gave me has disappeared. I've returned to grow it again. When's dinner?"

Nick laughed. "Soon Willy, soon. But say, welcome to your home, Captain Dasian son of Riley. Come in and tell me of your eight years of absence from your home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The night was cold, and a stiff wind was blowing against the huts. Caleb had put the stock up early, and as he came in the house he commented to his mother that it was going to be an early winter. Usually in the winter days Lenora knitted warm clothing for her children and husband. But this time it was different. She spent most of her time teaching Anaella, who, with much persuasion, had decided to stay a little longer. She wanted to learn the ways of the humans. Just the basic things, like how to bake bread, knit a blanket, patch a shirt, and keep the house tidy. Living among magic and an army camp had done nothing to teach Anaella of the simple things in a household.

She learned fast and in a few days, she had mastered the ways of a housewife. Lenora was pleased, Orpha and Irene were awed, and Caleb was grateful as he gulped down the bread and stew she had made. Frankly, he didn't care who made it, just as long as he ate it. Anaella still felt she shouldn't be there, but since she was learning something new every day, she stayed, thinking she'd leave the next day. But when the next morning dawned, Lenora was ready with a new project.

That particular night, Anaella had left the house to go to the nearby tavern, where Lenora had heard they sold flour, a much needed item at the time. This was not the first time Anaella had gone to the tavern, but she was still just as disgusted. She hated the way it smelled, the way the men looked at her and talked. She tried to do her business as quickly as possible, but the tavern keeper was a slow old man and didn't seem to sense her urgency.

She slipped into the tavern, a hood over her face. The men hardly noticed her as she walked up to the counter and quickly asked for a bag of flour. Knowing the man would take a while; she turned and leaned against the counter, gazing into the smoke-filled room. There weren't many men in the tavern that night, because it was too cold. There was one man in a black hood, sitting at a table not far from where she stood. He was conversing with another man in a low tone. Something about the man was so familiar. Anaella stepped a little closer, trying to get a good look at his face.

"I know where he lives," whispered the hooded man, a little too loudly.

"Then we can leave day after tomorrow," replied the other man.

The hooded man shook his head. "Tomorrow morning will be better. It may take a while to get there since I've never been there."

"Will he have guards?"

"Nah, just the dwarf and maybe a hired man."

Anaella caught her breath as she recognized the voice. It was Jengo, and they were talking about Dasian and Willy. Though she knew she could easily expose him, and the men around them would jump Jengo right then, she paused and edged closer, wondering what this evil man was planning.

"All right then," said the second man. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, arrive in two days, and kill him with the knife at dark, then go to the castle and..."

"Not so loud you fool," growled Jengo. He glanced around and continued in a voice so low, Anaella could not understand him. The old man had returned with the bag of flour. Anaella quickly paid him and rushed out the door. The cold wind nipped at her chin and tried to get inside the warm cloak, but she lowered her head and ran through it, all the way to Lenora's house.

As she burst through the door she cried, "Lenora, do you know where Dasian's house is?"

Lenora looked up from her sewing, startled, but she answered swiftly. "Yes, I do. But Cleatus knows the way better than I, and he is out of town. Anaella, what's wrong?"

"I have to get there," said Anaella urgently. "Now!"

"I know the way!" perked up Caleb.

"Can you take me there now?" Anaella asked.

"Not in this weather!" cried Lenora. "You'll surely get lost. Anytime now it'll start to snow."

Anaella began to beg. "Please, Lenora, Dasian might die if I don't reach him in time."

Lenora finally sensed the danger and nodded in consent. She gave them each an extra jacket and cloak. "You won't need them once you reach his valley," she said, "It's nearly summer all year long. They say it's because magic dwells there."

Anaella was in too much of a hurry to care. She was in the barn before Caleb and suggested to him that they use the same horse. "I might loose you in this weather, and your horse isn't fit for the cold."

Caleb nodded in agreement, but insisted he sit in front. Eldane was hesitant at first to leave the warm stall, but he soon stepped boldly into the cold and on Anaella's nudges, he began trotting where Caleb led him. He was hindered by the whirling white, but they still moved at a reasonable pace. Anaella let Caleb take care of the rest and hoped they didn't get lost.

* * *

Nick scratched his head and looked at the open gate with wondering eyes. He looked back at the yellow mare that was grazing peacefully in the front yard. It hadn't been the first time the mare had escaped from her pen. Each time Nick wondered how she did it. He sighed and walked over to the horse. She didn't protest as he led her back in the pen. He then closed and locked the gate. He would fix that gate later, he decided; now he had to cook dinner before Dasian and Willy returned from hunting.

Before he reached the kitchen, however, he stopped, listening. He could have sworn he had heard a horse's whinny behind the house. But there were no horses behind the house. Nick back-tracked and looked out the door. He stumbled back in surprise when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen swing off a glistening black horse. Her long golden hair seemed a little disheveled and when she turned to him, her face was tired, but she was still beautiful as she stepped up quickly to Nick, her dark blue eyes desperate.

"Is Captain Dasian here?" she asked.

Nick shook his head, still staring. "He's gone hunting. He won't be back till nightfall."

She looked mildly relieved, and she sighed. "When he returns, tell him not to sleep tonight."

"Excuse me, m'lady?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell him that," she begged. "You must understand he cannot sleep tonight. If he does, he shall surely be killed."

Nick stepped back in surprise. "What!"

"Please," she begged, "Just tell him that. Promise me you'll tell him he can not sleep tonight."

Nick nodded numbly. "I promise, m'lady."

She smiled lightly and turned back to her horse.

"Wait," said Nick. "Won't you tell him? I mean, what name shall I give him?"

She hesitated as she swung onto her horse. "You don't need my name," she replied, "He'll know." She trotted away leaving Nick to wonder who she was and what danger would be lurking at night.

* * *

As Anaella rode back to where she left Caleb, she knew that Dasian would be safe, now that he knew about the danger. She suddenly realized that perhaps he did not think her a traitor anymore. Surely Tnsaiu had told him the truth, and Veronica had been taken care of. The night he had accused her came back like a nagging fly and she closed her eyes; her heart still pained from the words he had spoken. Then she remembered the deep regret and love that had been in his eyes as he hesitated and…

"Did you tell him?" asked Caleb looking at her hopefully.

Anaella jerked her mind back to reality. "No, I told his servant."

"Nick? He's a good guy."

Anaella nodded absently. "Listen Caleb, you need to go back home without me ok? I might be coming in a little while, but you go now and..." she hesitated, stroking her horse's velvet nose, "Ride Eldane until you come close to the house, then let him go back into the wild."

Caleb was baffled now. "Why?"

Anaella smiled. "Here, I'll show you." She stepped back from the horse and looked at it for a second. Almost immediately the horse changed from midnight black to the purest white. And on his forehead was a gleaming horn.

"Wow," breathed Caleb. "He's a unicorn."

"Yes, and he will be happier in the wild. Now go back. Farewell, Caleb, please thank your mother for me for everything she's done for me."

As soon as Caleb had gone Anaella leaned back on a tree in relief and weariness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Careful there, Dasian," chuckled Willy, "That deer meat almost slid off yer saddle."

Dasian turned and fastened the large chunks of meat more securely on his saddle. He said to Willy, "That was the best shot I've ever seen you make, Willy. I'm surprised you can actually do something with that bow."

"Me too. But then again, I shouldn't wonder. After all it was _you_ who taught me."

Dasian just grinned and they continued on in silence. Before they reached the valley, Willy said thoughtfully, "You're thinking about Anaella aren't you?"

Dasian looked up startled, and then shrugged sheepishly. He was not one to talk of feelings and thoughts. "Yeah," he muttered. "I guess so. So are you, eh?"

Willy nodded. "Aye, I am. Such a pretty friend she was. Do you think she probably returned to the fairy meadow? Or maybe..."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Dasian curtly. Willy shut his mouth and looked at Dasian cautiously, hoping he hadn't made him cross. It was rare for Dasian to be cross, but when he was, Willy was careful to stay quiet. But Dasian only looked guilty and forlorn, yet far away.

"Captain Dasian!" cried out Nick, running towards them from the house. He stopped and looked up at his master with wide eyes. "You won't believe what happened."

"What, you see the ghost of yer old dog or somethin'?" chuckled Willy.

"An angel ghost more like it," said Nick. "This lady came right up to the house ridin' a big, black horse; she was distraught, and claimed she knew you, Dasian. Oh, man, was she pretty."

Dasian knew who he was talking about and his hopes soared to think that Anaella had come to his home, but he didn't show any surprise in his features. "Continue," he nodded to Nick.

"Yeah, well, anyway, she made me promise to tell you not to sleep tonight. She made that very clear. You are not to sleep tonight. If you do, you're gonna be killed."

"Really."

"I'm tellin' the truth!" cried Nick raising his right hand as if to swear.

"Don't you worry," sighed Dasian handing the reins of the horse to Nick to take care of. "I believe you. I believe every word you said." He walked calmly to the house; his face showed no shock, hope, or curiosity. But all three were bubbling inside him, wondering what possibly could happen that night. He stopped before the door and looked at the setting sun. He could hardly wait for the night, and what it would bring him.

* * *

Jengo glanced around in the dark house and nodded to his two companions. Nothing was stirring. The floor boards didn't even creak as they made their way softly down the hallway where they knew Dasian's room was located. The door was already open, and Jengo had to strain his neck to see where the bed was. He did not see it and stepped cautiously into the room. 

It wasn't that he was afraid Dasian might be standing there, sword in hand ready to challenge him. He knew Dasian had no idea he was there, but he felt something or someone was watching him closely. He knew this valley was full of magic, and the magic seemed to be glaring at him, either that or sneering at him. He and the other two men crept into the room, looking around warily.

"Welcome, visitors," said a mocking and amused voice. Jengo and his men swung around to see Dasian leaning leisurely against the doorway, about three yards away. His arms were folded, and his sword hung loosely at his side. He did not seem surprised at all, which made Jengo furious. That was one of the many things Jengo hated about Dasian. He was always so calm and sure of himself. He had not seen him once with a look of pure shock on his face, and it infuriated him.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you, Dasian son of Riley," hissed Jengo menacingly.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," said Dasian. "I've known that since we got in a fight over who should be commander when we were just kids."

Jengo snarled and told his two thugs, "What are you waiting for? Kill him."

The two men took a step forward as Dasian drew his sword smoothly out of its sheath. Two swords came down; both were parried by Dasian's single sword. He lifted a leg and pressed one man's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground. The other man he pushed away with his sword. The first man jumped up, but before he could do anything, Dasian hit him in the head with the flat edge of his sword. The man crumpled to the ground. The second man and Jengo charged at Dasian. As the sword swung, Dasian ducked and swung his own sword, striking the man's legs. He, too, fell to the ground and he knocked him out with the hard hilt of his sword.

Dasian straightened and said softly to Jengo, "I suppose it's your turn now."

Jengo stared at him, not sure what to say. Suddenly he thrust his long thin sword towards Dasian, catching him off guard. The sword pierced him in the shoulder, Dasian grimaced and his hand flew to the wound. Instead of buckling, he swung his sword at Jengo, the two swords clashed noisily, and Jengo's sword was wrenched from his grasp. He then tripped and fell to the ground with Dasian's sword at his chin. Beads of sweat covered Jengo's forehead as he looked at the sword before him in fear, then up at Dasian's clenched teeth.

"You must pay for all the wrong you did," growled Dasian. He drew the sword back as if to finish the job, but then he stopped and lowered the sword. "I came here to be in peace, Jengo. I'm finished with war and bloodshed. I would advise you to do the same, but I know you will not heed my words."

"Just kill me and done with it!" snapped Jengo, not wanting a sermon before his death.

Dasian shook his head. "No, I won't. May the wizards take you to the same place as your father."

Almost immediately the blue lazy light encircled Jengo. Jengo looked around him in shock and tried to speak, but of course, he couldn't. Even Dasian was a little surprised at his choice of words and what had just happened. Somewhere, faint and far away, he could have sworn he heard someone snap their fingers. Jengo disappeared and Dasian was left alone.

Only now did Dasian falter as the blood from his shoulder continued to pour out. He turned and walked down the hall. Willy and Nick had slept through it all. They would have liked to stay up with him and help, but Dasian would not have it. Even now he could hear Willy's high pitched chirp, and Nick's steady snore.

He went outside to the side of the house, where the rain barrel was. After washing off most of the blood with cold water, Dasian leaned against the house and held the wound tightly to stop the bleeding. It still came and Dasian idly splashed water on it.

"You're hurt."

Dasian stopped splashing water and felt his heart leap inside him. He knew that voice. It was a voice he had heard a hundred times, and each time he thought hardly anything of it. But this time the soft smooth voice sounded like music to his ears. He had hoped, longed and wished he could hear Anaella's voice one more time. His wish was coming true.

He straightened and turned to face her. She was standing only a few yards from the rain barrel, just at the corner of the house. In the soft glistening moonlight, she was more beautiful than he remembered. Her curvy hair had grown and shimmered down, like a wave of gold; she was smiling softly, yet uncertainly. Even in the darkness, he could see her dark blue eyes were sparkling, as if the stars themselves were in them.

"Anaella," he breathed, still wondering if this was all just dream. He took a step towards her, then stopped. The wound in his shoulder was deeper and worse than he thought.

She noticed and quickly covered the space between them. As soon as her hand touched his injured shoulder, Dasian not only knew he was not dreaming, but the pain was not nearly as bad as what it used to be. He touched her cheek softly, and then enfolded her in his arms, hardly believing she was really there. He felt her tense body relax as she returned his embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured remembering why she had been gone for so long.

She pulled back. "Don't be," she said simply. "It wasn't your fault. The magic powered you too much. At least you didn't..." she stopped and smiled assuredly. She was so beautiful smiling at him in the moonlight; Dasian couldn't help but kiss her softly. Then he turned her to look at the land. Soft silvery moonlight flooded the valley making it look more beautiful then ever. Anaella breathed the night air and looked up at Dasian wonderingly.

"Anaella," said Dasian, "Welcome to your home."

**_The End_**

Thank- you everyone who read it. You guys are awesome. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed even though my grammar was absolutely horrble. Reviews include: StardustPixie, Ellea Dawn (btw I love your story about Rosaline), kyra-maRia, Nelarun (Thanks for reviewing on my other stories too!), Ariel32, aureusangel, D.L. Shores, and last but certainly not least, Kat (Are you Scoutcraft Piratess?)...

Thanks once again. See ya!


	22. A little something

**(You wondered if I would write anymore... Well, this is just something I wrote after the whole story. It's about Dasian when he was younger. I have a lot of little stories about him and Anaella before and after the war. I just can't let them go...)**

**Jengo's Hate Seed**

Dasian looked up from his book when he heard voices nearing his reading tree in the garden of the king's castle. He had claimed the tree when he first saw it six years ago when he was only two. Gespian, the prince and his friend had readily agreed to let him have it and ever since then the tree had been Dasian's special place to hide, think, and read.

Now he peered through its leafy bows and saw Gespian, Jengo his cousin and a few other boys of noble birth walking towards his tree. All had wooden swords in their hands and Gespian held Dasian's sword. The young prince looked up at the tree and said, "Dasi, come play with us!"

The young lad consented, and tucked his book away in a secret box hidden in the leaves before swinging down to land among his comrades. Jengo's sister, Mattie, was also there, though she did not carry a sword and she looked at Dasian with admiration.

"What are we going to play?" wondered Dasian taking his sword and hefting it as if testing it's weight as he had seen his father do before he was killed while on a mission.

"War of course," sneered Jengo. "And I'm going to the commander."

"Oh, no you aren't," said Dasian quickly. "You were it last time and got us all in trouble. I'm going to lead this time."

Mattie interfered, "But Dasi, Jengo is older and bigger! Shouldn't he be the leader?"

"It just doesn't take strength and height," said Dasian his dark eyes clashing with Jengo's. "It takes _skill_ to be a leader."

"Since you both want to be the commander we shall have two armies," said Gespian decidedly, after all he was the prince and a king to them. "Jengo will be in charge of one and Dasi the other. Take your pick Jengo and then Dasi and so on."

As soon as all the boys were picked Mattie pointed out, "But Dasi only has Gespian, Lando, and Ricky! And Jengo has the four big boys, it isn't fair!"

"It's fine," said Dasian confidently. "Jengo's army will need more than strength."

Jengo glared at him.

Mattie consented and climbed up on the wall of a fountain as the two armies faced each other. Dasian whispered instructions to his 'men' before taking his place in front. She put a whistle to her mouth and as soon as the shrill notes sounded, the two armies collided. The wooden swords clashed and insults and curses resounded on both sides.

"Ouch! I'll get you for that, Ricky!" cried one of Jengo's boys.

"Not the head you, dumbbell!" cried Dasian to Jengo.

"Watch out, Lando!"

Mattie clapped her hands in excitement as her eyes darted back and forth. When she thought the fighting was enough she blew the whistle again. All the boys broke apart, except for Dasian and Jengo who had dropped their swords and were wrestling in the grass. Jengo had a grip on Dasian's throat and the young boy was twisting his arm painfully.

"Holler nuf!" growled Jengo squeezing harder.

Instead, Dasian used his other hand to give the boy a firm punch in the nose. Jengo released his death grip and rolled over, blood streaming from his nose. Dasian was on his hands and knees, coughing and touching his sore throat gingerly. Jengo, infuriated at what Dasian had done, sprang on the lad unawares and again grabbed his throat, only this time he had him in a headlock. Dasian's face turned red as he tried to pull the arm off. When he realized this was futile, he reached up and grabbed Jengo's weak spot, his ear.

Jengo howled and flung both hands to his ear, but Dasian wouldn't let go. He shook it mercilessly and yelled, "You nearly killed me, you hear! You played unfair you, dog! Mattie blew the whistle you, dumbbell." He then jerked Jengo up, still by his swelling ear and pushed him away.

The other boys and Mattie stared at the two boys in alarm. Jengo's royal clothing was torn and bleeding from the fight and his ear was red. His eyes were threatening to spill over as he glared furiously at Dasian who had his hands on his knees and was panting.

Dasian did not dress in fancy clothing but stuck with a simple tunic over his leggings and tied securely with a belt, so he did not mind having it torn and ruffled, though he knew his mother might be fairly upset. He still touched his neck gently and every now and then returned Jengo's glare.

"Who won?" asked Ricky breaking the awkward silence.

Prince Gespian laughed nervously and said, "It does not matter, they both fought well and will both be rewarded." He took out a pouch from underneath his cloak and took out two gold coins. He gave one to Dasian and said, "This is for stopping the fight by grabbing Jengo's weak spot, and because you led your army bravely."

Dasian took it absently.

Gespian then gave the other to Jengo. "This is for keeping the quick Dasi in a headlock for so long and…"

"And for cheating like a coward!" shouted Dasian suddenly. He had gotten all of his strength back and was now red with anger. "Mattie blew the whistle and you were still fighting! Even after I pushed you off, you came and attacked again. You cheated against the very rules you helped make."

The boys stared at Dasian, as he breathed heavily, glaring at both Prince Gespian and his smirking cousin. Finally he threw the coin on the ground before Gespian and said, "If you reward traitors that way, _Prince_ Gespian, then, I do not want any part in these games."

He turned and walked out of the garden, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Maybe he's right," murmured Ricky softly.

"Or maybe he's not," said one of Jengo's boys.

"He is very right," said Gespian staring after the lad with a look of sadness and realization. He turned to Jengo and said, "Forthwith you are to be labeled as a traitor among the boys. You are all dismissed."

Jengo stared at his cousin in disbelief. He said in astonishment and disgust, "Are you really going to listen to such a low down boy? He is the lowest among us, his mother is our _servant_. His clothes are the poorest and he is one of the youngest among us. Why are you even letting him in the royal gardens when he should be out in the street begging?"

"Because he is noble," murmured Gespian. "He use to be my best friend for my first four years, then I started playing with other boys and we are not as close. But now I see what my father meant when he said that if I stay closer to Dasian son of Riley, I will learn many things." He walked past the gaping Jengo and exited the same place where Dasian went through.

Jengo glowered fiercely after him, his face blazing with anger and jealousy. "I will kill you someday, Dasian son of Riley. I swear I'll kill you."

**The End...perhaps...**


End file.
